Naruto la llama de la oscuridad
by Mirizore
Summary: Naruto era un niño alegre y sin preocupaciones pero todo cambio con la muerte de sus padres. Ahora él busca vengarse de aquel mundo que traiciono a su familia ¿lo logrará?
1. Prologo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Prologo

El sol del medio día se encontraba brillando sobre un pueblo aislado y pequeño de Italia. El día era soleado y despejado. Los ciudadanos, como todos los días se encontraban realizando sus rutinas diarias o alguna actividad extra. En una residencia ubicada en el punto más alejado del pueblo, un niño rubio de cabello alborotado y ojos azules se encontraba entrenando arduamente en el jardín de la residencia donde habitaba. Entrenaba duro porque quería sobrepasar a su padre; Minato Namikaze y ser un digno heredero del clan Namikaze-Uzukami.

El jefe del clan, Minato Namikaze era un hombre de edad madura muy respetado y temido en el bajo mundo. Su clan, originalmente proveniente de Japón, era uno de los pocos que competía con el poderío de la familia Vongola; por lo tanto, también poseían varios enemigos que anhelaban destruirlo y obtener los secretos del clan para poder destruir a los Vongola; con ambas partes fuera del camino las otras familias tomarían el control de sus territorios y ganarían mayor poder y prestigio. Naruto, su hijo de siete años, admiraba mucho a su padre y quería ser igual a él para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Por ese motivo en ese momento se encontraba practicando el lanzamiento de shurinken; llevaba toda la mañana entrenando y ya estaba llegando a su límite, quería seguir un poco más pero escucho una voz que lo llamaba, el pequeño al escuchar aquella voz se detuvo para poder observar a su padre cuya apariencia es como una versión adulta de él mismo; su padre caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—Naruto, has estado entrenando muy duro deberías descansar un poco.

—Pero papá quiero ser tan fuerte como tú —replicó el aludido esperando seguir con el entrenamiento.

—Y lo serás, pero… —Minato se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de su hijo y colocando una mano en su hombro continuó— para poder ser fuerte también tienes que equilibrar el entrenamiento y el descanso, además de tener el deseo de proteger algo, no lo olvides.

—¡Sí! Verás que pronto seré muy fuerte y podré hacerme cargo del clan dattebayo—dijo el pequeño rubio con entusiasmo.

Su padre sonrió aun más y se levantó observando a su hijo quien mantenía una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

—Ahora vamos, es hora de comer, no dejemos esperando a mamá más tiempo —dijo y colocando una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Naruto y lo empujo suavemente para que caminara.

Ambos rubios entraron a la residencia y se dirigieron al comedor donde una hermosa mujer de pelo largo color rojo y ojos gris-violeta los estaba esperando.

Esa mujer era Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina era una mujer sensata y muy alegre y amaba con todo su ser a su marido y a su hijo. También, al igual que Minato, era una persona muy reconocida dentro del bajo mundo y a la vez muy temida, quizá, un poco más que su marido, conocida como la "habanera sangrienta" y para fortuna de muchos actualmente estaba retirada de aquellos asuntos referentes a clanes y familias mafiosas, ya que ahora se dedicaba a cuidar de su hijo y de manera indirecta ayudar a Minato con su trabajo.

—Naruto ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? —Preguntó a su hijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Excelente! Logre dar en el blanco 7 veces seguidas—respondió Naruto imitando la sonrisa de su madre—¡Pronto podre superarlos dattebayo!

Para cualquiera que conociera a madre e hijo sabían que el pequeño había heredado la hermosa sonrisa de su madre que a la vez tenía un toque zorruno.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Esperemos a ver eso, veamos si eres capaz de derrotarme.

—Bien hijo, ahora, ¿por qué no te aseas un poco antes de comer? No te preocupes te esperaremos—habló Minato ya que quería comentar algo con su esposa acerca de una pequeña sorpresa para Naruto.

— ¡Sí! ¡pero no comiencen sin mí dattebayo!

Y dicho esto salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación casi derribando durante su carrera a una de las mucamas que trabajaban en la residencia. Una vez que se marcho se sentó a un lado de su esposa y estaba a punto de hablar cuando su esposa lo interrumpió.

—Minato ¿ya pensaste cuando entrenaras con Naruto? Se ha esforzado mucho y creo que ya es hora de que comience un nuevo entrenamiento.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte —respondió Minato observando a su esposa con una mirada serena; —quisiera adelantarle su regalo de cumpleaños para poder empezar a entrenar lo más pronto posible con él.

—Me parece excelente, se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere.

Continuaron platicando un poco más sobre otros asuntos triviales en lo que aparecía su hijo en el comedor. Ese era uno de los pocos días en que podían relajarse y disfrutar de un día en familia. Paso otro rato más hasta que Naruto apareció ante sus padres limpio. La cena paso con relativa calma, la familia reía alegre por las ocurrencias de Naruto y de las bromas ocasionales de Minato a Kushina y viceversa. Una vez terminada la cena se dirigieron a la sala a petición de Minato y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea. Kushina se acerco a una vitrina cercana a la chimenea y sacó una caja de madera color caoba con el grabado del clan Uzumaki en el centro de la misma en un tono dorado.

—Naruto… has estado esforzándote mucho con tu entrenamiento y por ello hemos decidido darte esto —habló la pelirroja bastante animada abriendo la caja y sujetándola para que su hijo pudiera ver el contenido.

—Pensábamos dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pero creemos que es hora de avanzar en tu formación —termino Minato al tiempo que sacaba el contenido que había dejado a Naruto sin habla, unos cuchillos de trinchera.

—Esto es… ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Son para mí?! —dijo el pequeño tomando con cuidado uno de los cuchillos para observarlo mejor.

El cuchillo tenía una empuñadura de bronce fundido mientras que la hoja tipo daga tenía en la base finamente grabado el símbolo del clan mientras que la vaina metálica tenía el mismo símbolo grabado y con unos ganchos para pasar el cinturón. Sus padres observaban contentos a su hijo mientras este observaba mejor el arma que tenía en sus manos. Guardó el cuchillo en su vaina para volver a depositarlo en la caja y abrazó a sus padres.

—¡Sí y mañana empezaremos a practicar con ellos!—respondió Minato no pudiendo evitar sonreír aun más al ver lo contento que estaba Naruto.

—¡Gracias son los mejores padres dattebayo!—respondió el pequeño aun abrazando a sus padres.

El resto de la tarde continuó con normalidad para la familia no sabiendo que algo grave sucedería más tarde; algo que marcaría la vida del rubio para siempre.

* * *

En otra parte, en la zona central del pueblo se encontraba reunido un grupo de personas discutiendo sobre un asunto importante para ellos. Varios de los sujetos que se encontraban ahí vestían de traje y llevaban algún arma a la vista o simplemente oculta bajo sus ropas, algunos de los allí presentes tenían cicatrices en sus rostros o manos y sonreían maliciosamente mientras escuchaban a su jefe.

—Y bien, ¡Gozu! Dame el informe de tu investigación —hablo el que parecía ser el líder de la agrupación; un sujeto corpulento vestido con un traje azul con rayas blancas, de cabello negro corto y con un bigote un tanto largo.

—¡Sí! —Respondió el aludido, un tipo flacucho y alto de cabello azabache que iba en todas direcciones.—Hemos vigilado desde hace semanas el movimiento del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki y hemos descubierto que la seguridad es menos fuerte en la zona norte de la residencia, en cuanto a los trabajadores, ellos tienen una casa donde habitan a unos 50 m. de la residencia, por lo que podríamos atacar una vez que estos se hayan retirado.

—Excelente… —dijo el líder con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y procedió a levantarse.

—Señores, esta noche obtendremos lo que hemos estado buscando desde hace tiempo, el poder con el cual derrotaremos a los insectos de Vongola y terminaremos de una vez por todas con ese asqueroso clan del Namikaze—habló el jefe con tono autoritario continuando con su discurso— por muchos años hemos vívido bajo la sombra de esos malnacidos Vongola y por si no fuera suficiente, tuvimos que lidiar con la gente del Rayo Amarillo de Italia* y la Habanera Sangrienta, pero esta noche caballeros… ¡la victoria es nuestra!

El coro de ovaciones de su gente no se hizo esperar y el jefe guardó silencio un momento para que se calmaran antes de dar su orden. Una vez que cesaron las ovaciones tomó nuevamente asiento y habló una vez más.

—¡Goldman! Informa inmediatamente a Coen, quiero que él y su grupo se hagan cargo —ordenó el sujeto al único personaje que portaba traje blanco y que tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo.—las ordenes son simples, quiero los secretos del clan y NINGUN sobreviviente.

—Entendido.

El sujeto salió de la habitación dejando al resto de sus compañeros completamente confiados. Coen y su grupo eran de temer, los únicos dentro de la familia Bertolucci capaces de realizar jutsus y utilizar todo tipo de armas, sería cosa de niños infiltrarse en el territorio enemigo; esa noche el clan Namikaze-Uzumaki ardería hasta los cimientos.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente la una de la mañana y tanto los habitantes como los trabajadores dormían plácidamente, los únicos que en esos momentos se mantenían despiertos eran los de seguridad, quienes todas las noches realizaban sus rondines por los alrededores de la propiedad reportándose cada quince minutos con el resto de sus compañeros para confirmar que todo iba bien.

El grupo de Coen avanzaba sigilosamente a través de la mansión, habían logrado inmovilizar a los guardias de la zona norte con la ayuda de uno de sus camaradas que se había infiltrado tiempo antes entre los miembros pertenecientes al clan. El mantendría la fachada de que todo iba bien mientras el grupo de Coen se dividía en tres y se distribuían a diferentes partes, siendo lo primero inmovilizar e incomunicar a los trabajadores de la residencia y silenciar a los guardias de las zonas este y oeste, una vez hecho podrían infiltrarse en la mansión y acabar con los integrantes de la familia.

Cuando estaban aproximándose a la mansión una alarma empezó a sonar tanto en el interior como en el exterior de la residencia, alertando a los habitantes que aun estaban dormidos y a los guardias de la zona sur. Minato y Kushina se incorporaron inmediatamente al escuchar la alarma y tomaron unas armas que se encontraban en el cajón de sus buros y salieron rápidamente; y en un acuerdo silencioso se separaron, Minato les haría frente mientras Kushina iba por Naruto, sean quienes sean los que irrumpieron en la propiedad seguramente irían por los rollos del clan donde se guardaban toda la información de las técnicas y algunas armas del mismo. Para ambos no les era tan preocupante que llegaran a la bóveda donde se guardaban ya que sólo alguien con la sangre Namikaze o Uzumaki tenía el poder para abrirla. Además de que había una bóveda falsa en la oficina de Minato, así que tardarían en llegar hasta ellos. Así que la prioridad de ambos era Naruto.

Mientras todo esto sucedía un durmiente Naruto se mantenía completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría fuera de su habitación. En sus manos mantenía abrazada la caja con los cuchillos que sus padres le habían dado. Dormía tranquilamente sin percatarse de todo el alboroto de afuera y no hubiera despertado de no ser porque su madre había entrado rápidamente en su habitación y lo había despertado bruscamente.

—Naruto… —hablo Kushina queriendo no despertarlo tan abruptamente pero este se negaba a abrir los ojos— Naruto… —volvió a repetir sabiendo que los segundos contaban— ¡Naruto despierta!—gritó la mujer al tiempo que zarandeaba a su hijo.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto el pequeño un poco mareado y bastante confundido, tardo unos segundos en poder enfocar la vista y lo primero que vio fue a Kushina un poco preocupada—¿Mamá?¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar el pequeño todavía somnoliento.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones ven conmigo y guarda silencio—respondió a la vez que le terminaba de poner unos zapatos.

Una vez hecho tomó su mano y lo jaló mientras el rubio sujetaba todavía en sus manos el regalo de sus padres. Cuando salieron de la habitación Naruto por fin notó el sonido de la alarma y se asusto mucho.

—Mamá ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde está papá?—pregunto el niño completamente asustado.

Kushina al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo no pudo evitar morderse el labio, Naruto todavía era muy pequeño para verse inmiscuido en una lucha verdadera y eso lo sabían desde un principio ambos padres, pero no podían dejar ese estilo de vida; había gente que los necesitaba y no podían simplemente dejarlos a merced de sujetos como los que estaban atacando.

—Él está…—no terminó de hablar porque escucho un disparo y al instante se tiro al piso cubriendo con su cuerpo a Naruto y un dolor en su hombro izquierdo se hizo presente.

—Demonios, fallé— Habló un sujeto de cabellos rubios mucho más claros que los de Naruto cuyo rostro estaba marcado por una gran cicatriz que abarcaba de debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la comisura de sus labios. El sujeto sonreía divertido, como alguien que encontró un juguete nuevo.

—¡Mamá!¡Mamá!¡¿Estás bien?! —pregunto preocupado Naruto al ver que un líquido rojo salía del hombro de su madre.

—S-sí, estoy bien no te preocupes— respondió reprimiendo una mueca de dolor y se puso de pie colocándose delante de su hijo a manera de escudo. —Naruto, cuando te diga corres—dijo en voz baja Kushina, sabía que contra un arma de fuego no tendría mucha oportunidad teniendo a Naruto con ella, así que aun si tenía que sacrificar su vida protegería a su pequeño.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira nada más, ¿preocupada por tu cachorro? —preguntó con burla el sujeto mientras alzaba su arma nuevamente.—No te preocupes los enviaré juntos al más allá—dijo con media sonrisa, estaba por disparar cuando un kunai impactó contra su mano haciendo que soltara el arma

—No tan rápido— se escucho una voz a un lado del sujeto y apareciendo severamente lastimado, Minato se lanzo atacando al desconocido y enterrándole el otro kunai que tenía en el corazón; siendo su sorpresa que este desapareció en una nube de humo.

—¡Mamá!

El gritó aterrado de Naruto se escucho a sus espaldas y Minato sintió un mundo derrumbarse cuando vio a Kushina caer al suelo mientras un liquido rojo se extendía por el piso y aquel sujeto tenía en una de sus manos una cuchilla ensangrentada. Eso distracción suficiente para que otra sombra apareciera detrás de Minato, quien al estar en shock por lo acontecido no reacciono a tiempo y era travesado en el corazón por una espada.

—¡PAPÁ!—volvió a gritar Naruto quien se encontraba arrodillado aun sosteniendo aquella caja que horas antes le habían dado.

—No llores cachorro, pronto te reunirás con ellos, pero antes tenemos una parada que hacer, eres el único que puede entregarme los secretos de tu clan—dijo el desconocido aun sonriendo con burla. Si no había matado a Naruto era porque lo necesitaba para abrir la bóveda, conocía el tipo de seguridad que usaban los clanes y algunas puertas requerían de la sangre del propietario vivo. Un muerto no le servía de nada.

Ambos padres habían sido asesinados frente a su hijo. Naruto estaba aterrado, una cosa era el entrenamiento y otra la vida real. Naruto lloraba, no conocía ese lado del bajo mundo, ni siquiera sabía bien lo que era, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Hasta ahora su madre le había contado que en un principio las familias y los clanes se habían formado para proteger a los débiles de los corruptos, pero con el paso del tiempo los mismos se habían vuelto corruptos, sedientos de sangre, dinero y poder. Naruto en su momento no la había creído, después de todo, estaba en un clan, y su clan no era malo, ellos protegían a los débiles, suponía que los demás grupos eran como ellos, protectores de la paz, guerreros de justicia. Y allí estaba, viendo con impotencia los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, corroborando lo que no creía, aquel sujeto había venido por los secretos de su familia, en busca de poder, había matado a sus padres sólo por eso y seguramente lo había hecho con otras personas.

En ese momento Naruto sintió repugnancia hacia aquellas personas, hacia la mafia. Sintió odio, un odio tan grande que lo consumía y dolor, su mundo se había roto en tan poco tiempo. Inconscientemente Naruto abrió la caja donde estaban guardados los cuchillos de trinchera y todo se volvió negro para él, no supo lo que sucedió después…

Habían pasado cerca de ocho años, Naruto ahora de catorce años observaba lo que sería su nueva escuela. De aquel niño tan alegre y entusiasta había desaparecido dejando atrás tan sólo a un chico, frío, antipático y severo.

Hoy era su primer día y no debía llegar tarde, quien sabe, tal vez su estancia en Namimori no sería una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? es el primer crossover en el que trabajo y bueno antes de seguir hay algunos puntos a aclarar.

1° Este fic fue idea de davidpkmc, él me da la(s) idea(s) principal(es) y yo las desarrollo.

2° Este es un Naru/harem y la verdad como chica me siento algo rara escribiendo un harem, si fuera un harem reverso no me quejo xD de cualquier manera daré mi mejor esfuerzo n.n

3° Naruto en este fic tendrá una personalidad como la de Hibari por lo mismo que vivió en su infancia (aunque me da la impresión de que se parecerá más bien a Sasuke, esperemos que no) ._.

4° Ahora, los cuchillos de trinchera serán el arma principal de Naruto, pero tambipen se necesita un arma "no mortal/punzocortante" como las tonfas de Hibari, así que estará en votación un par de Sai y un jutte, si conocen algún arma mejor y fácil de ocultar será bien recibido.

5° También... si tienen sugerencias para frases estilo "te morderé hasta la muerte" somos todo oídos, las frases que más nos agraden aparecenran en los siguientes capitulos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Ja ne n.n


	2. Capitulo 1: Naruto llega a Namimori

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Capitulo 1: Naruto llega a Namimori

Era una mañana soleada en Namimori, en el cielo se encontraban blancas nubes esponjosas y el viento soplaba suavemente moviendo las hojas de los árboles. El trinar de las aves podía escucharse durante el trayecto de cierto joven rubio.

Había llegado a Namimori una semana atrás siguiendo una posible pista para hallar a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres. La única pista con la que contaba por el momento era que los responsables eran los culpables de la muerte de dos de los tres candidatos a jefe Vongola; Enrico, el más calificado de los tres había muerto durante un duelo absurdo, dejando a Massimo y Federico como posibles líderes y ambos asesinados por la misma familia que había matado a la suya. El primero, Massimo, había sido encontrado ahogado, mientras que el segundo, Federico había sido reducido a huesos.

Al principio pasó una larga temporada vigilando a los Vongola desde lejos, ya que no le interesaba tener trato alguno con la mafia, sólo le interesaba vengar la muerte de sus padres y continuar con su vida fuera de ese mundo. Pero con la muerte de Federico tuvo que reconsiderar sus planes de vigilancia, seguramente el próximo objetivo sería el actual líder; lo cual lo dejaba con pocas opciones, entre ellas estaba investigar en otras partes o continuar su vigilancia sobre Vongola; lo cual, si había sido difícil mantener un ojo sobre los candidatos, observar los movimientos del noveno sería prácticamente imposible dada la seguridad a su alrededor.

Ya había optado por seguir su investigación por otra parte cuando se entero del traslado del hombre de mayor confianza del noveno a Japón para capacitar a un último candidato de la familia. En ese momento lo único que sabía era que el cuarto, y actualmente único heredero del título, era un joven de su edad, el problema sería averiguar a qué parte de Japón había sido mandado; la respuesta llegó días después con la mudanza del chico bomba, Gokudera Hayato, quien se había marchado a Japón, precisamente a la ciudad donde se encontraba en ese momento.

La semana que llegó la ocupo para conocer un poco la zona y encargarse de los papeles que tenía que entregar para estudiar en la misma escuela que "smokin bomb Hayato". Naruto, ahora de catorce años, se encontraba delante de las puertas de lo que sería su nueva escuela. Hoy era su primer día y sería imprudente llegar tarde, quien sabe, tal vez su estancia en Namimori no sería una pérdida de tiempo y podría terminar con lo que empezó de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi todavía no se acostumbraba a su nuevo estilo de vida, su vida hasta hace poco había sido tranquila, hasta que un buen día apareció ese bebé que interfirió en su pequeño mundo diciendo que era el único capaz de ser el siguiente líder de una familia mafiosa. Como si no fuera suficiente habían aparecido más personas problemáticas en su vida, como Bianchi, quien intentó terminar con su vida para librar a Reborn de su deber y llevarlo devuelta a Italia, incluso el pequeño Lambo había entrado a su mundo persiguiendo a Reborn.

Pero no todo había sido desastroso; si no hubiera sido por ese bebé de traje y todo lo que trajo consigo, jamás se hubiera atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a su amor platónico Sasagawa Kyoko; además, había hecho dos nuevos amigos, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato y también tenía una… ¿amiga extraña? No es como si todos los demás fueran completamente normales, es solo que Miura Haru tenía algo que la hacía resaltar dentro de lo extraño y no quería pensar en que era.

Esa mañana particularmente no pudo evitar notar que su desayuno familiar había aumentado en cuanto al número de personas, pasando de ser sólo su mamá y él, a contar con la compañía de Reborn, Bianchi y recientemente Lambo. Luego de la sorpresa de ver tanta gente desayunando en su casa y de encontrarse en la incómoda situación de ser visto por Kyoko cuando Haru le dio una caja de almuerzo, por fin se encontraba en la escuela, aunque no estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase; se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se percato de que sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar aprovechando que Nezu-sensei se encontraba atendiendo a otro profesor.

—Muy bien jóvenes, guarden silencio —habló el profesor llamando al orden— hoy tenemos el placer de recibir un nuevo alumno.

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, una nueva ola de murmullos se desato a su alrededor, y era de esperarse, no tenía mucho de que Gokudera se había trasladado a su escuela y ahora llegaba otro alumno.

—Me pregunto si esta vez será una chica— habló uno de los compañeros de Tsuna.

—Esperemos que sí —respondió otro.

—Muy bien ya puedes pasar— habló una vez más Nezu invitando a la persona desconocida.

Un chico de una altura aproximada de 1.66 apareció en el umbral de la puerta y procedió a caminar hasta quedar frente al pizarrón y observo sin interés a su nuevo grupo mientras el profesor escribía su nombre en el pizarrón. Aquel chico tenía una hermosa cabellera rubia, perfectamente despeinado en puntas, inclinadas en diferentes direcciones. Su rostro tenía un tono ligeramente bronceado remarcado por unas finas marcas en sus mejillas, tres líneas en cada lado y era complementado por algunos mechones de cabello que recaían a cada lado de su cara adornando aquellos ojos tan azules, brillantes y fríos como zafiros. Vestía el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela dejando el primer botón de su camisa semi-abierto, mientas que de su cuello colgaba una sutil cadena que sujetaba un dije largo de cuarzo verde, acompañado a los lados de dos pequeñas cuentas plateadas recayendo en la parte de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto.

—Él estuvo viviendo hasta ahora en Italia, pero parte de su familia es de ascendencia japonesa, su nombre es Namikaze Naruto-kun.

Las reacciones por parte de las chicas no se hicieron esperar en lo más mínimo, no paraban de mencionar lo atractivo que era y lo afortunadas que eran de tener dos chicos extranjeros en su clase, mientras que los chicos se decepcionaban porque otra vez era un chico y no una chica.

"_¿otra vez Italia?" _fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de cierto joven de cabellos castaños _"¿a caso será también de la mafia? ¿algún conocido de Reborn?" _Instintivamente volteó a ver a Gokudera pensando en si acaso él lo conocía, si ese chico también era de la mafia seguro que lo conocería _"¿en qué estoy pensando?, no porque sea de Italia quiere decir que sea de la mafia"_ se regaño mentalmente Tsuna.

—Ahora cuéntanos un poco sobre ti, lo que te gusta, disgusta, plan a futuro —pidió el profesor.

—Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, mis gustos no les interesa, no me agradan los abusivos ni estar en multitud y mi plan a futuro… no es asunto suyo —dijo Naruto hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado al salón de clases.

—Gracias… por la… presentación —dijo Nezu-sensei con un ligero tic en el ojo— ahora, hay un asiento libre al final de la fila junto al joven Gokudera.

Naruto no dijo nada y se encamino a su lugar ignorando los comentarios y miradas de sus nuevos compañeros y llegó a un lado de Gokudera quien le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Naruto fríamente al chico de ojos jade.

—Tsk.

Tsuna no había perdido detalle de lo que sucedía y a juzgar por la reacción de su amigo, seguramente conocería al chico nuevo, ya le preguntaría más tarde, quizá también le preguntaría a Reborn, tal vez y hasta los presentaba, solo esperaba que no lo fuera a atacar como había hecho su ahora amigo.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya se encontraba la sala de reunión que utilizaban los distintos representantes de los comités de la escuela para discutir diversos temas, en esta ocasión era para designar los espacios que utilizaría cada comité.

—Y bien, como dice la fotocopia estas son las áreas designadas a los comités— habló el delegado principal hacia el resto de los presentes.

—eeeh! ¡¿qué es esto?! Uno de los comités estará ocupando el área de recepción— habló una joven con un ligero tono de reproche.

—Ese es para el comité de disciplina —respondió en un susurro su compañero.

—¿Tienes alguna objeción? —pregunto Kyouya con cara de pocos amigos observando a la chica

—¡No! ¡por supuesto que no!—se apresuro a responder la joven— Lo- lo siento mucho Hibari-san —terminó al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

—Entonces… por favor continúen— dijo Hibari con media sonrisa.

Como se esperaba Hibari, aquel grupo que se encontraba frente a él seguramente serían lo suficientemente tontos como para oponérsele. Si había algo que detestaba, eran los grupos y más si se interponían en su camino; así que simplemente dejo que sus subordinados se hicieran cargo de ese grupo, no percatándose de que cierto bebé lo estaba vigilando.

* * *

Reborn había pasado la mañana observando el comportamiento del líder del comité de disciplina, como él esperaba, aquel chico resultaba ser bastante interesante y pensó que sería bueno tenerlo en la familia de Tsuna. Estaba por marcharse para buscar a Tsuna y el resto de su "familia" cuando vio pasar a un chico rubio que se le hizo conocido, así que uso sus binoculares para observarlo mejor.

—Así que ha venido ¿eh? Tal como lo esperaba —se dijo a sí mismo el bebé sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras dejaba que el chico se alejara. Si jugaba bien sus cartas tendría a dos miembros muy fuertes para la familia, aunque sabía que convencer al chico rubio sería realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta su historial.

* * *

Tsuna y compañía se encontraban en el techo de la escuela disfrutando del almuerzo, había decidido compartir con Gokudera y Yamamoto el almuerzo que le preparo Haru, ya que pensó que era mucho para él solo, y aun así en lo personal el castaño sentía que había comido mucho y ahora tenía un poco de somnolencia y por lo visto también sus amigos que bostezaron casi al mismo tiempo y empezaron una pequeña pelea, siendo el chico bomba quien llevaba la "pelea" mientras que Yamamoto se mantenía relajado.

—Calma, calma siempre es lo mismo —dijo Tsuna tratando de calmar a Gokudera quien ya había encendido sus cartuchos de dinamita.

—¡Pero se está haciendo el gallito! —respondió molesto Gokudera.

—¿Por qué siempre me culpas a mi? —replicó Yamamoto.

—¡Soy la mano derecha del décimo! —dijo con orgullo el de cabello platinado.— Y tú eres una piedra en su zapato— terminó dirigiéndose a Takeshi.

—¿Por qué no se calman? —pidió el castaño a sus amigos

—Si el décimo lo dice… —respondió Hayato apagando sus cartuchos y recargándose en el alambrado.

—Por cierto Gokudera-kun, me pareció que conocías a aquel chico—dijo Tsuna llamando la atención de su amigo.

—¡oh! ¿te refieres al chico nuevo? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—No lo conozco —respondió sentándose nuevamente en el piso antes de continuar— sólo sé que es último sobreviviente de un clan poderoso ahora extinto, bueno casi extinto.

—Debe ser duro para él—comentó Yamamoto un poco serio.

"_Entonces también es de la mafia" _pensó el castaño. —Espera, ¿clan? ¿No querrás decir familia? —preguntó ligeramente confundido.

— No, ese chico es del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki —dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Reborn? —Preguntó Tsuna dirigiendo su vista a donde le pareció escuchar la voz siendo golpeado en el brazo por pequeñas esferas puntiagudas.—¡Ouch!

— Ciaossu— dijo el aludido con un disfraz parecido al de las esferas puntiagudas y restregándose contra el brazo de Tsuna.

— ¡oww! ¡me estas apuñalando! —Volvió a quejarse el castaño y preguntó— ¿por qué el disfraz?¿y qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿una gran sorpresa con una gran castaña? —preguntó en voz baja un Gokudera ligeramente asombrado.

—Haces muchas preguntas —respondió Reborn restregándose nuevamente contra Tsuna quien volvió a quejarse. — Y no, soy un erizo de mar, es un disfraz para los agentes secretos.

—¡Apuesto a que 100 de 100 personas se darían vuelta para verte! —dijo Tsuna

—¡Que gracioso!—dijo Yamamoto riendo.

—Reborn-san, no respondió a la pregunta del décimo —dijo Gokudera saliendo de su asombro.

—Les responderé cuando Tsuna despierte, a quien toque con las púas caerá envenenado en treinta segundos— dijo el mencionado anticipándose a la pregunta de su pupilo quien en ese momento cayó desmayado, preocupando a sus amigos. —Exactamente treinta segundos, que precisión —dijo sacando su cronómetro.

—¡Décimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Décimo!—gritó Gokudera intentando reanimar a Tsuna.

—Está bien, se despertará en diez minutos —habló el bebé— hasta entonces, conozco un lugar donde puedes dejar a Tsuna.

* * *

"_Es increíble, tiene que ser broma" _era el pensamiento de Naruto quien caminaba fastidiado por los pasillos del colegio. Durante el transcurso de las clases no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el chico bomba cada vez que decía "Décimo". Para él era sumamente difícil creer que aquel chico castaño era el próximo líder de la décima generación de los Vongola, _"vamos, es imposible, no puede no resolver un problema sencillo, si él es el cuarto candidato no hará falta la intervención de los asesinos de mi familia, el solo llevará a los Vongola a la ruina" _pensó frustrado el rubio, aunque décimo o no, tendría que mantener un ojo sobre ese grupo, había escuchado del temperamento del chico de cabellos plateados y si llamaba a aquel enano de esa forma entonces debía tener un buen motivo, eso o se había vuelto loco por tanta explosión.

En ese momento lo único que quería era buscar un sitio donde descansar un rato, quería echar una pequeña siesta para bajar su mal humor, además de que quería encontrarse con el responsable de haber golpeado a aquellos chicos que encontró en el patio, pero si se dejaba llevar por su disgusto no llegaría a ninguna parte. Sus pasos lo llevaron delante de un local que tenía el letrero de "Cuarto de recepción". Abrió la puerta esperando que no hubiera nadie dentro, y efectivamente, el cuarto estaba vació, y para su suerte contaba con algunos sillones. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó en uno de ellos quedándose dormido al poco rato.

No había pasado mucho tiempo de haberse acostado cuando su siesta se vio interrumpida cuando alguien abrió la puerta, molesto se incorporó un poco para averiguar quiénes habían entrado.

—Perdón, no sabíamos que había alguien más aquí

Quien habló fue un chico de cabellos azabache quien, con ayuda del "chico bomba" cargaban a un inconsciente castaño y detrás de ellos se encontraba un bebé de fedora a quien reconoció de inmediato, pero decidió no darle importancia por el momento.

—Espero que no te moleste que dejemos descansar a nuestro amigo aquí —volvió a hablar alegremente Yamamoto.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero no me molesten o se arrepentirán —respondió fríamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón para volver a dormirse.

—jaja, ¡gracias!

Gokudera y Yamamoto recostaron a Tsuna en otro de los sillones y se alejaron un poco de ellos hacia las ventanas mientras observaban la habitación, mientras Reborn se sentaba en otro de los sillones y observaba de reojo a Naruto quien ya se había vuelto a dormir.

—Eeeh, no sabía que existía esta habitación—dijo Takeshi admirando el cuarto.

—Nadie usa el cuarto de recepción, los muebles y la vista son muy buenas, también se encuentra bien ubicado —dijo Reborn en un tono audible pero bajo, por el momento no quería molestar al rubio, no quería que se fuera ya que estaba esperando a que llegara "esa persona".

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el chico azabache.

—Este será el cuartel secreto de la familia— respondió el bebé

—¡vaya! ¡suena divertido!, un escondite secreto.

—¿Acaso eres un niño?—preguntó Gokudera.— Y baja la voz que el décimo está durmiendo.

—Aunque suena bien, definitivamente necesitamos un cuartel general para la familia— volvió a hablar pensativo Gokudera.

"_¿Es que no piensan callarse?"_ pensó malhumorado el rubio, claramente les había dicho que no lo molestarán, pero parecía que necesitaba ser más explícito con el significado de esa palabra. Estaba por incorporarse para darles su merecido a esos chicos molestos, cuando alguien abrió la puerta _"¿Ahora qué?"_ pensó aun más irritado.

—Ustedes ¿qué están haciendo aquí?— habló un sujeto llamando la atención de los amigos de Tsuna.

—¿Quién los ha dejado entrar?—preguntó su acompañante.

—¿ah? ¿qué quieren? —preguntó molesto Hayato.

—Yo los deje entrar ¿algún problema con eso?— se escucho la voz con un tono de molestia por parte de Naruto en la habitación llamando la atención de los presentes.

—No se hagan los valientes, esta habitación es para nosotros, el comité de disciplina —habló un tercero.

—¿En serió? No veo su nombre en él—replicó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y tronaba sus nudillos— No me importa quienes sean, pero enviaré sus almas al shinigami.

—¿Quién demonios es él? —preguntó otro observando a un dormido Tsuna y dándole una patada al sillón donde se encontraba.

—Bastardo —dijo Gokudera acercándose a los sujetos.

—Hazte a un lado, sólo estorbarás —dijo estoico Naruto dirigiéndose a Gokudera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mismo que había pateado el sillón.

—Bastardo —volvió a decir Gokudera, esta vez dirigiéndose a Naruto quien se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Se atreven a enfrentarse a un miembro del comité de disciplina? — dijo otro haciendo a un lado a su compañero para darle un golpe a Gokudera quien esquivo su ataque y le regreso el puñetazo, para seguidamente golpear a otro que se aproximo a él.

—hmp —fue lo único que se escucho por parte de Naruto quien comenzó a repartir golpes a la par del otro.

—Vaya, vaya, no hay remedio —dijo Yamamoto medio resignado.

—¡Mocoso insolente! —dijo otro de los sujetos dirigiéndose a Yamamoto con una fregona para golpearlo.

—La fregona es para limpiar —habló nuevamente Yamamoto deteniendo la fregona con una mano y arrebatándosela con un puñetazo.

Mientras los tres chicos les daban una paliza a los del comité disciplinario, Reborn se entretenía haciendo un poco de café, cuando dejo de escuchar golpes se giró hacia ellos para cerciorarse que estaban bien.

—¿Terminaron?

—Si —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Preparé café —dijo Reborn ofreciéndole la taza a Takeshi

—Oh, gracias.

—¿Gustas un poco? —preguntó Reborn al rubio que se sacudia las manos.

—No, me voy —respondió dando a entender que no quería estar con ellos.

Naruto estaba por irse cuando una figura apareció en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Estos perros guardianes son unos inútiles —dijo la figura desconocida que los miró con su típica mirada de pocos amigos, y a continuación pregunto —¿Quiénes son?

—El es Hibari Kyouya —dijo Takeshi en voz baja.

—Así que tu eres el líder de los que golpearon a aquellos estudiantes —interrumpió el rubio mirando fijamente a Hibari. —Parece ser que esta escuela necesita un nuevo comité de disciplina.

—Y tú ¿quién eres? —preguntó frunciendo el seño.

—Namikaze Naruto, el nuevo líder del comité de disciplina—respondió el otro sin apartar la mirada.

—Oh, ¿y quién te dio ese título? —preguntó molesto Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió sacando sus armas.

—Esto es malo, ¡Namikaze-san, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo! —dijo Yamamoto un poco temeroso de lo que le fuera a suceder al chico nuevo.

—Je, más bien tú no sabes con quien está hablando —le respondió Naruto sonriendo con superioridad y adoptando una posición ofensiva.

* * *

Lamento la demora, estoy en epoca de evaluaciones así que ando medio estresada con las entregas y examenes, pero por fin lo pude terminar, aunque ahorita debería estar durmiendo porque todavía tengo que ir a la escuela, (son 2:45 am) y lo hubiera subido en la escuela, pero oh sorpresa, fanfiction esta bloqueado en la escuela por alguna razon que desconosco.

Y bueno siento que ahora me quedo largo el capitulo, de hecho pense que la pelea de Naruto vs Hibari sería en este capitulo, pero será hasta el siguiente, que estará lo más pronto posible.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: Hibari vs Naruto

PD: todavía pueden votar por el arma a usar de Naruto, para más información leer notas finales del prólogo, y así mismo pueden dar sugerencias para frases de lucha para Naruto.


	3. Capitulo 2: Naruto vs Hibari

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Capitulo 2: Naruto vs Hibari

La tensión en el salón de recepción iba en aumento, ninguno de los presentes hacia movimiento alguno. Yamamoto estaba un poco preocupado por Naruto, puesto que no sabía lo que los rumores decían sobre el líder del comité de disciplina, no dudaba de que el chico nuevo fuera bueno peleando, lo había comprobado minutos antes, pero una cosa era pelear contra los subordinados de Hibari y otra era luchar contra él. _"Esto es malo, él es el presidente del comité de disciplina y regulador de los delincuentes, Hibari Kyouya; eh oído sobre él, si Hibari tiene gente que no le agrada, no importa quien sea, los golpeará a todos con sus tonfas" _pensó Takeshi sabiendo el peligro en el que estaban.

Naruto y Hibari se encontraban frente a frente sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, ambos sabían que quien hiciera el primer movimiento perdería. Hibari podía sentirlo, ese chico que se encontraba frente a él era fuerte, quizá un poco más que él, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había osado autoproclamarse como líder del comité y eso lo molestaba, no permitiría que ningún forastero llegará a quitarle su lugar, no dejaría su amada escuela en manos de aquel. Para él, el rubio había cavado su propia tumba y él sería su verdugo.

Para Naruto era casi los mismos pensamientos, notó la fuerza que desprendía el aura de aquel azabache de las tonfas, si ese chico era el encargado de la disciplina de la escuela junto con un grupo de delincuentes, entonces el instituto estaba en problemas, pero sería él, quien instauraría un nuevo régimen de disciplina, pero primero tenía que quitar del camino a Hibari.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, no apartaban sus miradas, observando cada movimiento del contrincante, un movimiento un falso, una mirada, o el más mínimo atisbo de duda comenzaría la pelea física. Fue cuando sucedió, Gokudera, quien se encontraba a solo dos pasos de Yamamoto, le molesto la actitud de ambos, en especial la del recién llegado, no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero estaba molestando con su presencia y estorbando en la idea de hacer de ese recinto el cuartel de la familia.

—¿Qué? ¿tú eres uno de ellos? —pregunto el platinado despectivamente ignorando la tensión provocada por aquellos dos.

—Gokudera, espera —dijo Yamamoto saliendo del trance de sus pensamientos.

—Este lugar se convertirá en el cuartel general de la familia Vongola —continuó el mencionado ignorando a su amigo y acercándose al azabache con la taza en su mano.

—¿Familia?¿qué grupo es ese? —preguntó Hibari muy ligeramente interesado en lo dicho por Gokudera y sin perder detalle de su verdadero contrincante.

—Idiota —susurro quedamente Naruto, ese chico no duraría ni un minuto en la pelea y por supuesto que él no lo defendería, cometió el error de involucrarse en la lucha y ahora se las arreglaría solo.

—¿Grupo? —pregunto a su vez Hayato.— Como sea ve…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando un movimiento rápido del de cabellos negros corto la taza que traía en la mano, si no hubiera sido por su instinto hubiera recibido el ataque de lleno.

—¿Qué demonios trae este tipo? —dijo Gokudera al tiempo que retrocedía y metía la mano en su camisa para sacar sus bombas.

—Odio estas hiervas malas que se juntan por doquier —habló Hibari con su tono de molestia.

—Bastardo…— dijo Gokudera. Saco de su camisa dos bombas y las encendió.

—Si te cruzas en mi camino… —volvió a hablar el azabache afilando más su mirada—…los morderé hasta la muerte.

Los pensamientos de Gokudera y Yamamoto eran parecidos, ese tipo era problemático, no sería fácil lidiar con él. Por su parte Naruto interiormente estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien que parecía ser fuerte, esperaba que no lo fuera a decepcionar. En cuanto a Reborn y Tsuna se encontraban completamente ajenos a todo lo demás; el primero cocinando un poco y el segundo todavía inconsciente.

—Desaparezcan —dijo Hibari comenzando con el ataque hacia Gokudera, quien retrocedía para evitar con poco éxito una de las tonfas de Hibari.

El arma de Kyouya impactó primero contra su hombro y luego contra su quijada, dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo que soltará las dos bombas que traía en las manos, las bombas cayeron a un lado de Reborn quien comía tranquilamente lo que había preparado y sin inmutarse transformo a Leon en una pistola de agua y apago las bombas. Mientras, Naruto se decepciono de la fuerza del chico bomba, no pensó que fuera a ser tan débil, quizá su amigo duraría menos.

—Uno —fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Hibari.

—¡Tú…! —pronunció enfadado Yamamoto tomando una pose ofensiva

—Ven aquí —dijo el líder del comité cambiando de mano su tonfa.

Yamamoto se dirigió hacia él para darle un puñetazo, el cual fue rechazado por la tonfa de Hibari, quien seguidamente realizó una serie de ataques hacia la cabeza de Takeshi, siendo que él evadía con gran habilidad los golpes. _"Vaya ese chico es hábil, pero necesitará más si quiere vencerlo"_ fue el pensamiento de Naruto observando el encuentro entre los dos azabaches.

—Te mueves bien, pero estas protegiendo tu mano derecha —comentó Hibari con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro; estaba complacido de que no fuera tan débil como el otro.

Yamamoto se sorprendió un poco al sentirse descubierto, y a la vez preocupado, pues eso podría usarlo en su contra. —Ya veo el club de baseball —continuó el mayor notando la reacción de su contrincante quien se preocupo un poco más; —tenía razón —terminó Hibari dando una patada que impacto contra el estomago del otro, lanzándolo contra el sillón donde dormía Tsuna y dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Dos —prosiguió su conteo— ¿ya no hay más? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio quien sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Claro

Naruto, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento, corrió hacia su contrincante sacando un sai y dirigiendo su ataque hacia el rostro del otro, usando el lado del mango para golpearlo. Hibari esquivo el primer ataque y utilizó su tonfa para frenar el arma de Naruto que había cambiado su posición dirigiendo la parte más larga de la misma hacia el otro. Hibari procedió a lanzarle una patada a Naruto quien utilizo su brazo libre para detenerlo, al momento el azabache dio un brinco hacia a atrás alejándose del rubio.

—Nada mal —alabó el rubio sintiéndose complacido por la pelea. —Pero necesitarás más si quieres vencerme.

—Hmp

Hibari saco su otra tonfa para seguir luchando, con los otros dos no la había necesitado, pero este chico nuevo era hábil, así que tendría que pelear enserio. Corrió hacia Naruto atacándolo con las dos tonfas de forma consecutiva y siendo esquivadas con maestría por el otro. Sin embargo, una las tonfas paso muy cerca del rostro de Naruto haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda. Naruto frunció el seño y rápidamente retrocedió un poco más; el azabache también retrocedió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, le mostraría al rubio que había cometido un grave error al meterse con él.

Naruto, mientras tanto, se regaño mentalmente por no tomar enserio desde el principio al chico que estaba frente a él, se paso un dedo por el corte y solo noto una ligera mancha de sangre _"solo un corte superficial, nada grave". _Naruto saco un segundo sai y rápidamente se dirigió contra Hibari lanzando ataques más rápidos y concisos. Kyouya tenía problemas para esquivar los ataques, utilizaba sus tonfas para contraatacar en la pausa que había entre cada grupo de ataques.

* * *

Reborn observaba analíticamente la pelea, ambos chicos eran realmente hábiles, justo lo que la familia necesitaba, el problema sería reclutarlos, tal vez podría chantajearlos, pero en el caso de Naruto necesitaría más que solo eso; tendría que hacer que Tsuna y hasta él mismo se ganaran su confianza, ya que el chico no permitiría que alguien de la mafia se le acercara fácilmente. Conocía los hechos trágicos que sucedieron en la infancia del rubio. De hecho llegó a conocer a sus padres una vez, pocos días antes del incidente.

En esa época se había estado tratando una posible alianza con el clan del chico, se tendría una última reunión para tratar algunos puntos sobre la alianza y hacerlo oficial. Él había acompañado al noveno junto con sus guardianes a la residencia de los Namikaze-Uzumaki. Su primera reacción al ver al padre de Naruto acompañado de su esposa, fue como si estuviera viendo frente a él a Vongola Primo, el parecido era increíble y durante su plática con el noveno, notó que compartía los ideales que en su tiempo concibió Primo.

Hasta ese entonces el clan no tenía alianza alguna con otras familias o clanes, estaban solos, por lo que una alianza con ellos hubiera sido muy beneficiosa para ambas partes, pero la noche anterior a la reunión habían sido atacados, aun ahora nadie sabía quiénes eran los responsables.

Cuando la noticia llegó hasta ellos, solo sabían que el hijo de Minato y Kushina había sido el único sobreviviente y que estaba en el hospital. Nono al enterarse de eso último había salido de inmediato con intenciones de ver al niño y de hacerse cargo de él al no tener más familiares, aun cuando Timoteo y Minato no eran grandes conocidos, cuando mucho próximos aliados, él sentía un gran respeto por el líder del clan, lo menos que podía hacer era proteger al pequeño; sin embargo la sorpresa fue grande cuando al llegar el rubio había desaparecido. El chico estuvo desaparecido por años y cuando por fin apareció se negó rotundamente a tener algo que ver con la mafia, no habiendo más opción más que respetar su deseo. Pero si de algo estaba seguro Reborn es que lograría de algún modo hacer que el chico se uniera a Vongola y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que por medio de Tsuna.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos notó que la pelea entre el rubio y el azabache estaba tornándose más peligrosa para ambas partes, había llegado el momento de detener la lucha, así que aprovechando que Tsuna estaba despertando se aproximo a él.

* * *

Tsuna despertó y se incorporó un poco todavía somnoliento, miró a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Yamamoto inconsciente contra el sillón donde se encontraba.

—¿eh? ¿Yamamoto? —preguntó preocupado el castaño y dirigiendo su vista hacia su derecha encontró a Gokudera en la misma situación que Yamamoto—¿Go-Gokudera-kun también?

—¿Por qué? ¿qué sucedió? —se preguntó Tsuna en voz alta completamente confundido de lo que había pasado mientras dormía.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo Reborn observando a su alumno.

—¿eh? ¿Reborn? ¿qué sucedió?— preguntó una vez más Tsuna terminando de incorporarse y agachándose entre sus amigos. —Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun —llamó el castaño a sus amigos.

—No se levantaran —pronuncio el bebe— Hibari fue quien los dejo en ese estado.

—¿qué? —dijo el menor girándose hacia su tutor _"eso significa... ¿qué él solo los derrotó a los dos?... Un momento… ¿dónde está Hibari-san?"_

El castaño busco con su mirada a Hibari y lo encontró del otro lado de la sala luchando contra el chico nuevo. Se alarmó un poco al ver como peleaban, si seguían así la lucha podría extenderse hasta ellos y sus amigos podrían salir lastimados. _"¡No! ¿Cómo paso esto?" _pensó alarmado Tsuna.

—¡Reborn! ¿Qué hacemos?

—Detén la pelea.

—¿Qué? —respondió confundido buscando a su mentor quien estaba apuntándole con una pistola.

—Hazlo con tu última voluntad —fue lo único que dijo Reborn disparándole a Tsuna para que entrara en el modo última voluntad.

—¡REBORN! —gritó Tsuna quedando en calzoncillos y dirigiéndose hacia los otros dos que no se habían percatado de lo sucedido. —¡DETENDRE ESTA PELEA CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Tsuna corrió primero hacia Hibari con un camaleón transformado en pantufla, golpeó con ella la cabeza del líder del comité de disciplina haciendo que Naruto, quien estaba dirigiendo su ataque hacia Hibari se distrajera y saliera de balance por la sorpresa de ver al castaño.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo Naruto quien no podía frenar su ataque que impactaría contra el menor.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de esto, e interpuso la pantufla entre él y el arma utilizando la parte dura de la misma. Acto seguido utilizo su mano libre y empujo hacia atrás a un sorprendido Naruto quien realizó una pirueta hacia atrás para evitar una caída.

—Tsk ¿de dónde saco esa fuerza?— se dijo el rubio _"seguro es cosa de aquel bebe"_ pensó con frustración pues su pelea se había visto interrumpida.

En lo tanto Hibari se recuperó rápidamente del golpe que recibió con la pantufla y se situó entre Naruto y el castaño.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿una broma? —preguntó con molestia el azabache y le asesto un golpe en la mandíbula a Tsuna derribándolo. —¿te he roto la mandíbula? —dijo Hibari con satisfacción— bueno, aun tengo que golpear al otro antes de irse en la ambulancia.

Naruto frunció más el seño al escuchar al líder del comité, lo estaba subestimando y eso lo pagaría caro. Hibari se giró hacia él para continuar con la pelea cuando notó un movimiento detrás de él; era Tsuna que se había levantado y ahora le dirigía un puñetazo que logro causarle un rasguño similar al que le había hecho momentos antes al rubio. Hibari retrocedió completamente enojado.

—Hey ¿puedo matarte? —dijo el mayor dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Tsuna.

"_Esto es malo, ese chico esta en problemas" _pensóNaruto. Si no había interferido en la lucha de los amigos del castaño era porque aquellos dos daban la apariencia de saber arreglárselas solos; caso contrario del enano que había golpeado a Hibari. Lo había observado con cuidado en la mañana, no era el tipo de chico que se metía en problemas, por no decir que parecía temeroso ante la mayoría de las situaciones, era demasiado bondadoso como para ser el próximo líder de una familia mafiosa. Naruto se maldijo por lo bajo, no podía dejar que ese niño saliera demasiado "MUY" lastimado, por efecto de lo que sea que le haya hecho el hitman.

—¿Qué es lo que harás? —se preguntó en voz baja Reborn observando la forma en que Naruto miraba al castaño y preparándose en caso de que él tuviera que salir en defensa de su alumno y detener la pelea.

Hibari se lanzó contra Tsuna y el castaño lo imitó, poco antes del choque Naruto se interpuso entre ambos, dándole una patada en el estomago a Tsuna y lanzándolo hacia atrás para rápidamente girarse y repeler las tonfas de Hibari. Kyouya se percató de esto y dirigió un nuevo ataque hacia Naruto, cuando una voz chillona e infantil pero firme los interrumpió.

—**Suficiente **

Reborn estaba sentando en el borde de la ventana estaba satisfecho por la pelea y por la reacción de Namikaze, ambos resultaron ser bastante, más habilidosos de lo que esperaba.

—Son fuertes después de todo —continuó llamando la atención de Hibari y Naruto.

—No sé quién eres, pero ahora estoy molesto —replicó Kyouya girándose hacia Reborn—¿podrías sentarte y esperarme?—terminó dirigiendo sus tonfas hacia el bebe.

Naruto ni se molesto en moverse, con la interferencia de ese bebe no podrían continuar la batalla, además sabía que el pequeño no era nada débil. Por su lado Hibari dirigió su ataque hacia el bebe y este fue repelido por un jutte.

—Wow, eres grandioso —comentó el azabache con una leve sonrisa, en menos de un día había encontrado dos maravillosos oponentes, aunque uno de ellos le molestará por su osadía al intentar quitarle su lugar en el comité. —también quiero pelear contigo.

—Déjalo para después —respondió Reborn sacando una bomba y lanzándola al interior del recinto.

Hibari al observar la bomba se sorprendió. Naruto también se sorprendió cuando observo el artefacto _"maldición"_ fue el pensamiento de ambos antes de ponerse a cubierto. Tsuna todavía en modo última voluntad tomó a sus amigos y saltó por la ventana siendo sujetado por Reborn en un paracaídas antes de que la explosión tuviera lugar. Siendo que a los pocos metros el efecto de la bala termino y Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto cayeron en la piscina de la escuela.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de recepción, ahora destruido; Naruto y Hibari se levantaron cubiertos de suciedad y un poco de yeso. Se miraron mutuamente unos momentos hasta que el rubio decidió romper el silencio.

—Considéralo un empate por esta vez—dijo estoicamente observando a su rival.

—Hmp, no escaparas la próxima vez —respondió el otro guardando sus tonfas y sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó Naruto saliendo del salón e ignorando las miradas de los curiosos, tanto alumnos como profesores, que se acercaron cuando escucharon la explosión.

* * *

A un lado de la piscina se encontraban Tsuna y compañía reponiéndose de lo sucedido en la sala de recepción.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿hiciste que nos enfrentáramos a él apropósito?! —preguntó incrédulo Tsunayoshi

—Fue una apuesta peligrosa —respondió Reborn y luego señalo— tienen suerte de haber salido solo con raspaduras y unos cuantos golpes.

—¿hu? ¿qué quieres decir?— volvió a preguntar el castaño.

—Fue un entrenamiento en la vida real, para que no se acostumbren a estar tranquilos —dijo tranquilamente Reborn dándole la espalda a los chicos. —No hay nada mejor que entrenar en la vida real.

—¿Pero qué dices? —replico el castaño.

—Rayos, ser derrotados por ese tipo… —dijo Gokudera por lo bajo ignorando el conocimiento la pelea que tuvo el rubio mientras estaba inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —preguntó preocupado Tsuna sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡ahora él no dejara de molestarme!

—Calma, calma —respondió Yamamoto con su típica tranquilidad.

—La próxima vez lo haré volar —comentó el chico bomba irritado.

—Esta vez han sido salvados por Tsuna, buen trabajo… Tsuna —felicitó el asesino.

—Gracias —dijo Yamamoto a su amigo.

—¡Eres demasiado amable! —replicó Gokudera hacia Takeshi.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, tratemos de llevarnos todos bien.

Tsuna ante la escena no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos tenía buenos amigos a su lado.

—Es importante que la familia se ayude mutuamente— comentó Reborn a Tsuna— la unión familiar se ha hecho más fuerte gracias a esto.

"_Lo que hace Reborn es de locos, pero parece que lo piensa bastante"_ pensó Tsunayoshi meditando las palabras de Reborn.

—Además que has formado nuevos lazos con él, buenos o malos ahí están. —continuó Reborn refiriéndose al momento en el que Naruto interceptó el ataque dirigido a su pupilo. No sabía que lo había impulsado a realizar tal acción, pero creía que eso era una buena señal. —Por cierto Tsuna, deberías agradecerle a Namikaze-san por haberte ayudado —terminó Reborn hablando de forma que solo él lo escuchara.

—¿Namikaze-san?... lo haré cuando lo vea —respondió el castaño recordando el momento mientras estaba en última voluntad.

* * *

Hibari seguía en la sala de recepción observando por la ventana mientras observaba la entrada, mientras sus subordinados limpiaban el lugar._ "Quiero ver a ese bebe de nuevo y terminar mi pelea con el rubio" _ fue el pensamiento de Hibari quien mantenía una sonrisa característica de él; aun si el Namikaze lo había molestado tenía que admitir que sería interesante tenerlo más seguido en el comité, así no se aburriría cuando los herbívoros no dieran problemas. En cuanto al bebe, tenía el enorme interés de saber que tan fuerte era, no cualquiera podía frenar sus tonfas y eso era algo digno de admirar.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad Naruto estaba almorzando mientras pensaba en lo que había vivido ese día. Había confirmado el hecho de que parecía ser que el castaño era el nuevo candidato a Vongola Decimo, la próxima vez esperaba no tener que defenderlo, aun no comprendía porque lo había hecho, pero no tenía porque seguir pensando en ellos. Además había encontrado a un oponente digno para entrenar y matar el tiempo. Había descubierto que a Hayato todavía le faltaba habilidad para pelear; en cambio su amigo era buen luchador, pero efectivamente protegía mucho su brazo, era de esperarse si era beisbolista. Definitivamente su estancia en Namimori sería interesante.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿les gusto? bueno, antes de continuar recuerden que este fic esta hecho de forma colaborativa con davidpkmc.

Y bueno nos alegra que la historia este siendo de su agrado, con 8 review, 18 follower y 13 favoritos. Saber eso me anima a seguir escribiendo (con un poco de retraso, tonta escuela ;_;), el siguiente capitulo espero poder subirlo el jueves en la mañana antes de irme a la escuela si o si, ya que no estaré con mi computadora cerca de una semana (de jueves a martes) ya que hay una salida de practica a otro estado (el jueves por la tarde-noche) y no me fio para nada de mis compañeros como para llevarme la lap. Afortunadamente la semana de evaluación termino y esta semana será un poco más liviana, así que no tendre problemas para escribir.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Ja ne n.n/


	4. Capitulo 3: I-Pin

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Capitulo 3: I-pin

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Namimori, había un brillante sol en el cielo y las nubes parecían algodones de azúcar. La tranquilidad de la mañana se vio interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la casa de la familia Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi era el responsable del grito, se había vuelto a quedar dormido y mientras gritaba bajo corriendo las escaleras directo al cuarto de la regadera y lavadora, entrando sin detenerse a mirar si estaba ocupado.

Cuando entro se paro frente al espejo y se percató del ruido proveniente de la ducha, se giro un poco y en el piso encontró una cesta con ropa dentro. Levantó la vista y percibió que había una figura femenina dentro de la regadera, inconscientemente dio un pequeño grito lo suficiente alto para llamar la atención de quien se encontraba dentro.

—Pásame un toalla —dijo Bianchi abriendo la puerta de la regadera y asomándose un poco a través de ella.

—Claro —respondió Tsuna avergonzado.

Tomo la toalla y se la paso desviando la mirada, en cuanto se la dio salió corriendo del cuarto para gracia de la chica. La mañana de Tsuna no parecía ir bien, después de quedarse dormido y de encontrarse a Bianchi, tuvo que sufrir esperando a que Lambo saliera del sanitario, y para colmo, Reborn se comía su desayuno mientras le decía que si no se esforzaba siempre sería "Dame-Tsuna".

Resignado y sin tiempo salió de su casa hacia la escuela, ya encontraría que comer más tarde.

—¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? —se preguntó un poco desanimado el castaño caminando lentamente por la calle.

—Si iba a ser algo especial, hubiera elegido ser un psíquico antes que un mafioso… —menciono continuando con su monologo—… así podría teletransportarme al colegio en un segundo—terminó riendo un poco para animarse, algo que no funcionó pues su estomago reclamaba comida.

Levanto su rostro y vio un poco más adelante a dos personas en un puesto de comida.

—¿Por qué hay un vendedor callejero en un lugar como este? —se preguntó Tsuna extrañado y feliz, todos los días pasaba por esa calle y hasta entonces no había visto ese puesto, ahora caía como una bendición para su estomago así que decidió acercarse.

En el puesto se encontraban lo que parecía ser un señor de ropas un tanto extrañas y cubriendo casi por completo su rostro; frente a él se encontraba un… ¿niño? Que vestía ropas chinas y tenía una trenza. El que tenía el rostro cubierto le entregó una bandeja con un sobre, una fotografía y un pan al pequeño. El niño tomo la fotografía y le dio un rápido vistazo para luego preguntar si ese sería su objetivo. El vendedor asintió y el niño rápidamente se percato de la presencia de Tsuna.

—¡Vaya se ve bien! ¡Señor, uno de esos por favor! —dijo el castaño emocionado.

Mientras Tsuna pedía el pan, el pequeño se escabulló lejos del puesto.

El castaño continuó su camino degustando el panecillo hasta llegar a una casa donde un se escucho un pequeño ladrido. Por un momento se sintió amenazado, pero cuando bajo la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba de solo un perro de raza pequeña que se encontraba tras una reja. El animalito siguió ladrándole y Tsuna supuso que quería su comida, observo su panecillo unos segundos y lo escondió detrás de él.

—he, he, ¡Nunca te lo daría! Después de todo es mi desayuno—habló Tsuna en tono burlón.

Su burla no duro mucho pues los ladridos del animalito atrajeron a otro perro más grande y de apariencia agresiva. El perro mayor le gruño a Tsuna quien se asusto un poco por su presencia; y se asusto todavía más cuando el animal abrió la reja que lo separaba del humano. Tsuna estaba por echarse a correr cuando apareció frente a él, el niño que estaba en el puesto de comida momentos antes.

— ¿Un-un niño? ¡Es peligroso! —gritó preocupado.

El infante realizo unos movimientos con su brazo y, a ojos del mayor, pareció impulsar algo con su palma. Ese "algo" que lanzó el niño impactó contra el perro quien se elevó y se movía de acuerdo a los movimientos del pequeño hasta quedar sentado dentro del jardín de su casa.

—Impresionante ¿cómo ha sucedido eso? ni siquiera ha movido las manos—preguntó impresionado ya que todo había sido realizado sin un contacto físico.

El pequeño desconocido cerró la reja de la casa dejando a los dos animalitos tristes.

— Em… gracias por ayudarme.

El pequeño se giró hacia Tsuna y le dio una mirada poco agradable sorprendiendo al muchacho. _"¿Estará enfadado?"_

— ¡Oye, espera!—pidió inútilmente ya que el niño solo le hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

—Qué extraño —fue lo último que dijo.

Observó la dirección por donde se marcho el niño un poco más hasta que recordó que tenía que llegar a la escuela. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a un cruce donde se topo a un chico rubio de cabellos alborotados. En ese momento recordó que Reborn le había dicho que el día anterior le había salvado de recibir una paliza de Hibari y debía darle las gracias.

— ¡Namikaze-san! ¡Buenos días! —saludó Tsuna dándole alcance al rubio y caminando a su lado.

—Buenos días—respondió secamente el nombrado sin detenerse.

—Em… Namikaze-san, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado ayer—continuo esperando una reacción distinta del rubio.

Naruto no dijo nada por un momento, ni siquiera él mismo sabía con precisión porque lo había ayudado. Al principio pensó que lo había ayudado porque parecía demasiado bondadoso como para andar metiéndose en problemas, tal vez le recordó un poco a alguien _"no, solo lo ayude porque sin el perderé la oportunidad de atrapar a los asesinos de mi familia"_ pensó tratando de convencerse, no quería involucrarse mucho con la mafia y eso incluía hacerse amigo de algún mafioso, entre menos se involucrara, cuando todo se terminara, podría intentar tener una vida normal.

—No esperes que lo vuelva a hacer —respondió simplemente aun sin mirarlo.

Tsuna se desilusiono un poco por la actitud del rubio, por un momento pensó en que quizás podrían ser amigos, y en ese momento recordó las palabras de Reborn _"…Además que has formado nuevos lazos con él, buenos o malos ahí están…"_ Tsuna pensó un momento sobre eso, _"lazos buenos o malos… ¿Qué quiso decir Reborn?"_

Durante el resto del camino hacia el colegio se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio, incomodo para Tsuna que no sabía si intentar conversar con él o no, mientras que Naruto no se inmuto por su presencia, en ese momento le daba igual si caminaba a su lado o no.

* * *

En la escuela Tsuna se encontraba platicando sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana con sus amigos en lo que llegaba el profesor.

— ¿Poderes psíquicos? —preguntó un curioso Yamamoto que se encontraba de pie junto a Gokudera y a un lado del escritorio del castaño, llamando así la atención de Naruto que no estaba lejos de ellos.

—Sí. Él pudo impulsar algo lejos de sí de este modo sin usar las manos —respondió Tsuna imitando el movimiento que le vio hacer el niño.

"_¿Poderes psíquicos?"_ repitió la pregunta de Yamamoto mentalmente tratando de recordar si existía algún jutsu así _"imposible, aun aquí en Japón hay pocas personas que saben utilizar jutsus, tiene que ser una broma" _pensó el rubio un poco dudoso, parecía ser que con todo aquello involucrado con el castaño cualquier cosa podría suceder.

—Eso no es posible… —replicó un poco escéptico el de cabellos plateados y luego agrego de forma alegre—…Décimo, quizás has tenido una visión.

—Claro que no —alego Tsuna—él era algo así como…

—Tsuna —se escucho de pronto la voz del Reborn quien salió del pupitre del aludido asustándolo e interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡waa! ¡Reborn! —gritó Tsuna haciéndose para atrás y tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos.

—Supongo que hay gente que cree en esas cosas, incluso a tu edad —dijo el bebé dándose la vuelta como si estuviera decepcionado de su alumno.

Naruto no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, si lo decía Reborn debía ser mentira aquello de los poderes psíquicos ¿o no?, Aunque no podía fiarse mucho de lo que él niño del traje dijera, eso estaba claro.

— ¡Y me lo dice un bebé! —gritó Tsuna sintiéndose un poco ofendido y azotando las manos contra su banca.

* * *

El tiempo pasó hasta que terminaron las clases. Ahora era el momento de hacer la limpieza del salón antes de marcharse a casa, pocos eran los afortunados de poder marcharse sin realizar dicha tarea, algo de lo que Tsuna se lamentaba un poco.

—Limpiar es horrible —se dijo a sí mismo el castaño mientras barría frente a la puerta del salón.

—Tú eres el de ayer —se escucho la voz de Kyoko, llamando la atención de Tsuna quien se giró al escucharla.

— ¡Ah! Ese es… —mencionó en voz baja al ver que Kyoko hablaba con el pequeño que le había ayudado en la mañana. — ¿Por qué esta ese niño aquí?

— ¿Qué pasa con este niño? —preguntó Hana con nulo interés dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Kyoko le relato a su amiga como aquel niño le había ayudado a recoger el dinero que se le cayó el día anterior.

—Gracias por lo de ayer —dijo ella haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Que ropa tan extraña —comentó la otra.

"_Ese niño también ayudo a Kyoko-chan… que amable" _pensó Tsuna sin apartar la vista de donde se encontraban su amor platónico y el niño. _"Comparado con los que conozco..._"continuó en sus pensamientos recordando a Reborn y Lambo. Al recordarlos no pudo evitar suspirar.

— ¿Eh? Ha vuelto a poner ese horrible rostro, me pregunto porque —comentó recordando la mirada que le había dado antes de marcharse.

El niño saco una fotografía y se la enseño a ambas chicas.

— ¿Estas buscando a esa persona? —preguntó la chica inclinándose un poco junto con Hana para observar mejor la fotografía.

El niño asintió esperando que ellas pudieran ayudarle a ubicar su objetivo, cuando de pronto sintió algo familiar cerca de él. Se gritó todavía mostrando aquella expresión de molestia y observó a Tsuna que estaba todavía observándolo. El niño se volvió a ver la fotografía que tenía y busco parecidos entre el de la foto y el chico que estaba cerca. Guardó la fotografía y se despidió de las chicas con una reverencia para después correr hacia Tsuna y mirarlo con enfado.

Tsuna estaba un poco confundido, ese niño parecía que le había dicho que fuera arriba, o es lo que creyó que dijo el pequeño, ya que se lo dijo en otro idioma. Cuando bajo la vista de nuevo el niño se echo a correr.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Tú también conoces a ese niño, Tsuna? —preguntó Kyoko acercándose a él acompañada de Hana.

—Parece que conoces a los niños más raros, Sawada, como el que tiene disfraz de vaca —comento la de cabellos oscuros con cierta burla.

—No es que me guste estar con ellos, son una molestia —se defendió el mencionado.

Hibari que se encontraba recargado cerca del salón de Tsuna había visto y escuchado toda la conversación, pero no le prestó atención ya que esperaba encontrarse con el otro pequeño o con el rubio para entretenerse un poco ya que estaba aburrido.

Se alejo por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando completamente aburrido, parecía ser que el chico nuevo ya se había marchado, aun si no se había ido ya, no tenía ánimos para estarlo buscando por toda la escuela. Su revancha con el rubio y la pelea con el bebé tendrían que esperar para otro día, para decepción del azabache.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba dormitando en el tejado de la escuela, justo detrás del cubo de las escaleras, había terminado rápidamente con su parte de la limpieza y se había ido al techo a descansar un poco antes de irse, mientras el castaño siguiera por las inmediaciones de la escuela no podía irse a casa, su vigilancia sobre el chico solo lo hacía durante las horas de clase, no podía vigilarlo cerca de su casa porque tenía cerca al escorpión venenoso y al hitman, con ellos dos rondando en cualquier momento sería descubierto, no era como en Italia que tenía más movilidad y excusas para realizar su vigilancia. Estaba por marcharse cuando sintió la presencia de Reborn que se acercaba donde él estaba.

—Parece que después de todo me seguiste a Japón —dijo Reborn parándose a un lado de él.

Naruto no respondió a lo dicho por el niño esperando a que este fuera al grano, al no recibir comentario alguno decidió hablar.

— ¿A qué has venido?—preguntó finalmente el rubio reincorporándose un poco mirando al hitman.

—Solo quería escuchar de ti el porqué viniste a Namimori —respondió simplemente aun sabiendo la respuesta, era el mismo motivo por el que había estado semanas vigilando a los hijos del noveno.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —replicó Naruto poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, reparando en la presencia del niño de ropas chinas que comía un panecillo.

"_Con que el puño Gyoza ¿eh? Después de todo no eran poderes psíquicos" _pensó abriendo la puerta y bajando los escalones encontrándose en el camino a Tsuna.

—Namikaze-san pensé que ya se había ido —comento el castaño esperando sacarle alguna reacción positiva al chico.

—Hmp… en eso estoy —respondió continuando su camino pasando de largo al otro.

—Em… entonces… ¡que descanses Namikaze-san! —dijo Tsuna observando cómo se marchaba y sonrió levemente cuando el otro respondió con un seco "Adiós".

El castaño continuó su camino hacia la terraza para encontrarse con aquel niño misterioso comiendo el mismo panecillo qué momento antes había visto Naruto.

— ¡Está comiendo un panecillo de carne mientras posa! —gritó de la sorpresa sin poder evitarlo.

—Has venido. ¡Ahora te derrotare! —replicó el pequeño comiendo otro poco de su panecillo y señalándolo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? —preguntó completamente confundido.

—Está mañana no reconocí tu rostro y por eso te ayudé ¡Pero esta vez te derrotaré! —dijo con convicción el niño.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —volvió a preguntar Tsuna aun más confundido.

—Este es el famoso brazo mortal asesino, I-pin —respondió Reborn apareciendo sobre el tinaco de la escuela.

—Imposible, ¿este niño es un asesino? —cuestionó el castaño sorprendido.

—También es conocido como "La Bomba Humana" —continuó el niño de traje.

— ¿Listo? ¡En guardia! —gritó I-pin poniéndose en guardia para utilizar su técnica secreta.

—Ese es… la misma técnica que uso con el perro, es el poder psíquico—recordó Tsuna preocupado. — ¡Esta usando ese poder psíquico que no requiere movimiento!

—No es un poder psíquico. Hay un secreto para esa técnica —habló Reborn alzando un poco la voz.

— ¿Un secreto? —preguntó incrédulo Tsuna.

I-pin realizo el mismo movimiento que hizo en la mañana y la "onda de energía" choco contra Tsuna elevándolo en el aire para horror de este último. I-pin lo azoto una y otra vez contra el piso y la reja del colegio. Por su parte Tsuna gritaba por ayuda ya que no identificaba cual era el secreto de la técnica de I-pin.

—No hay más remedio —dijo Reborn transformando a León en una pistola.

Apunto al centro del techo y disparo una bala que exploto liberando una nube gaseosa que dejo en el aire un aroma penetrante a ajo.

— ¡Apesta! ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Tsuna cubriéndose la nariz debido al fuerte olor.

—El cuerpo gaseoso que acabas de ver lo he lanzado para que explote. Ese es el secreto de la técnica —explico el bebé— se llama el puño Gyoza

— ¿El puño Gyoza?

—I-pin comprime el aliento apestoso que consigue al comer todos esos panecillo Gyoza y lo lanza a la nariz del enemigo —respondió continuando con la explicación para después seguir— Esto hace que el cerebro se paralice, y que los músculos actúen libremente, como si estuvieran controlados.

—En otras palabras, Artes marciales apestosas —comentó Tsuna un poco asqueado provocando que I-pin se sintiera ofendido.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿el secreto de una técnica tan poderosa es ajo? Que estúpido—continuó hablando el castaño sintiéndose mal por haber caído en esa técnica.

I-pin se empezó a poner extremadamente nervioso y empezó a sudar mucho para horror y sorpresa de Tsuna. I-pin siguió sudando hasta que parecieron unos extraños símbolos en su frente.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

—Ha comenzado la cuenta atrás de la "Bomba de Tiempo Pinzu" —respondió con calma Reborn.

— ¿Eh?

—I-pin es una persona extremadamente tímida, cuando esa timidez llega al máximo, nueve pinzu aparecen en la frente de I-pin —explico tranquilamente.

— ¿Tímido? ¿Esas expresiones extrañas eran porque era tímido? —dijo recordando las caras que había hecho el menor hasta ahora.

—El número de círculos descenderá hasta que solo quede uno, luego el gas Gyoza saldrá de distintas partes del cuerpo y ocurrirá una explosión gigantesca. El poder de destrucción es suficientemente grande como para crear un pequeño cráter —continuó con la explicación.

— ¡Por eso es una bomba humana! —gritó horrorizado Tsuna sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

— ¡Ahí estas! —interrumpió una voz de chica— has olvidado esto —continuó hablando sujetando las cosas del niño entre sus manos.

— ¡kyoko-chan! —gritó preocupado Tsuna.

La aludida se giró para encarar a Tsuna, momento aprovechado por I-pin para sujetarse a su pierna mientras la cuenta continuaba.

—Durante la cuenta atrás, I-pin tiende a esconderse detrás de las personas por su timidez —agrego Reborn.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Kyoko-chan, es peligroso! —gritó el castaño poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la chica.

Tsuna sujeto al pequeño y jalo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consiguió apartarlo de Kyoko. Tsuna del susto lo lanzó hacia un calmado Gokudera que había llegado a la terraza buscándolo.

El niño cayó en sus brazos. Gokudera no sabía de dónde había salido, pero se puso alerta cuando escucho la voz del castaño diciéndole que soltara a ese niño inmediatamente. Gokudera ingenuamente lanzó hacia Tsuna al niño pensando que era alguna clase de juego sin saber el peligro que realmente se cernía sobre ellos.

—Bueno, ¡aquí va!

— ¡No me lo tires a mí! —gritó desesperado y sujetando una vez más al niño.

En ese momento la cuenta regresiva iba en cuatro para terror del castaño que todavía tenía al niño en brazos lanzándolo hacia otro lado siéndole regresado por Reborn.

— ¡No lo devuelvas! —volvió a gritar aun más desesperado y lanzándolo de nueva cuenta cuando quedaban tres pinzu.

El pequeño se dirigió esta vez hacia Yamamoto quien, al igual que el de cabellos plata, apareció en el techo buscando a Tsuna para decirle que tenían tarea de recuperación otra vez.

Yamamoto vio llegar al niño desde el cielo y él pensó que era una pelota de beisbol, lo sujeto con una mano y lo lanzo fuertemente hacia donde estaban Tsuna y una despistadísima Kyoko. Tsuna asustado, se cubrió con sus brazos esperando a que sucediera la explosión.

"_Esto está muy mal, si explota aquí, todos… tengo que hacer algo" _pensó Tsuna preocupado por sus amigos.

—Tienes que salvar a todos, ¡usa tu última voluntad! —dijo Reborn disparándole a su alumno la bala de la última voluntad.

"_Si hubiera usado mi voluntad de muerte, podría haber salvado a todos" _pensó mientras caía al suelo y entraba en el modo última voluntad quedando en calzoncillos.

—¡REBORN! ¡Salvare a todos con mi voluntad de muerte! —gritó sujetando a I-pin con una mano y lanzándola al cielo cuando solo quedaban dos pinzu.

La explosión que sucedió a continuación impacto a todos los presentes, incluido un chico rubio que se encontraba en la entrada del colegio. Luego de la explosión cayó del cielo I-pin, siendo sujetado por Tsuna para evitar que se golpeara.

Después de que Tsuna se vistiera y sujetaran al niño con una cuerda observaron la foto que cargaba descubriendo a un hombre realmente feo, y para sorpresa de todos, según I-pin ese era Tsuna. Reborn le coloco unas lentes para que observara mejor la fotografía y al darse cuenta de su error se disculpo con el castaño.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tsuna se preguntaba si tenía alguna maldición encima, no siendo suficiente con tener a tres desconocidos alojándose en su casa, ahora se anexaba a su mesa I-pin, había ocasiones como esa en las que se preguntaba cómo es que su mamá era tan permisiva con los extraños.

— ¿Por qué estas en nuestra casa I-pin? —preguntó curioso Tsuna.

— I-pin no tiene trabajo, he decidido entrenar en Japón —respondió mirando a Tsuna.

—Ya veo… —comentó Tsuna intentando comprender.

Estaba por decir algo más cuando escucho la risa exagerada de Lambo que había bajado a desayunar. I-pin observo al recién llegado y brinco hasta caer sobre la comida de Tsuna porque pensó que Lambo era un monstruo brócoli. El niño vaca al principio se sintió un poco ofendido, pero después de unos instantes decidió seguirle al corriente pensando que era un juego. Los niños empezaron una persecución sobre la mesa de la cocina tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ella. Tsuna no podía creer su mala suerte, ahora esos niños lo había dejado sin desayuno. No pudo seguir lamentándose por mucho tiempo ya que sonó el timbre de la casa, así que se levanto para atender la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse a sus amigos acompañados de… _"¡Namikaze-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?"_

—Hemos venido a visitarte, Tsuna. Gokudera también estaba aburrido, así que le dije que viniera y durante el camino nos encontramos a Namikaze-kun, así que lo trajimos con nosotros —hablo Yamamoto alegre.

—No es como si quisiera estar aquí —replico Naruto cruzándose de brazos y dando ligeramente la espalda. _"Tsk, no hubiera dejado que el beisbolista me jalara hasta aquí" _pensó ligeramente irritado, si había dejado que lo llevaran hasta la casa del castaño es porque no tenía nada que hacer por el momento y no quería gastar energías en librarse de aquellos dos, no valía la pena, además había comprobado lo insistente que era el azabache cuando se lo proponía.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó Gokudera enojado ante la insolencia del rubio.

— ¿Algún problema? —respondió observando fríamente a Gokudera que no hizo más que enojarse más.

—Bastardo… —dijo entre dientes Gokudera dispuesto a sacar sus bombas.

—Calma, calma, no es momento para pelear —defendió Takeshi tratando de calmar a su amigo.

Tsuna observaba un poco incrédulo la escena, jamás se imagino que Naruto fuera a su casa, aparentemente obligado por Yamamoto principalmente. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero haría lo posible por hacer cómoda la estancia del rubio.

—Vamos, vamos, las tareas son más divertidas con más gente —habló de nuevo Yamamoto entrando a la casa.

—De acuerdo, pasen —respondió un poco nervioso el castaño una vez que entro el azabache.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la habitación de Tsuna, con Naruto hasta atrás siguiéndolos de mala gana. _"a la primera oportunidad me voy" _pensó el rubio mientras subían las escaleras. Cuando estaban por entrar a la habitación se les adelanto un niño de ropas chinas siendo seguido por Lambo. Los pequeños se correteaban a través de toda la habitación jugando, al parecer.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen en casa del décimo? —preguntó malhumorado Gokudera

— Oh, ¿estos niños también han venido? —preguntó curioso Yamamoto.

Gokudera no pudo resistir ver esa escena y molesto entro a la habitación para detenerlos, atrapando a Lambo mientras corría.

—Bastardo…

— ¡No interrumpas a Lambo-san! —gritó el pequeño Lambo intentando soltarse del agarre de Gokudera y liberando un gas que impacto directo en el rostro del mayor haciendo que este lo soltara.

— ¡Vaca apestosa! —gritó el mayor uniéndose a la persecución de los niños.

Los tres chicos que seguían en la puerta observaban todo con diferentes reacciones. Tsuna no podía creer que Gokudera se uniera a la persecución, parecía un niño chiquito jugando con otros niños chiquitos. Yamamoto reía divertido por las acciones de los otros tres pensando que estaban jugando, incluido el chico de ojos jade. Por su parte Naruto observaba sin mostrar emoción alguna lo que sucedía, mientras interiormente disfrutaba de cómo el chico bomba caía tan bajo como para unirse al juego de un par de niños.

Después de mucho correr el mayor por fin atrapo al niño vaca y lo empezó a zarandear para disgusto del rubio. Estaba a punto de ir a golpear a Gokudera por maltratar al niño, cuando una voz estridente interrumpió llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué haces Gokudera-san? ¡Es horrible abusar de los niñitos! —gritó la chica recién llegada.

—Otra molestia —respondió el aludido soltando a Lambo.

— ¿Haru? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tsuna

— ¡Vine a pasar el tiempo! —respondió alegremente— ¿eh? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó reparando en la presencia de Naruto.

—Ah, el es Namikaze Naruto-san —respondió Tsuna, mientras Naruto hacia un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Miura Haru —saludó con una reverencia y al momento de enderezarse noto ahora la presencia de I-pin. — ¡Oh! ¡Hay otro hermoso!

Naruto alzo una ceja extrañado, nunca había conocido a una chica tan… ¿activa?, con el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí le había dado esa impresión.

—Un monstruo Gyoza —se escucho a I-pin decir señalando a la recién llegada.

Haru no supo cómo reaccionar ante la declaración del niño nuevo. Tsuna no cabía en sí de la impresión de saber que I-pin no veía bien, ni siquiera de cerca. Y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente divertido por lo que el niño dijo.

En ese momento Lambo se incorporo y trato de seguir con el juego, pero fue abruptamente atacado por I-pin lanzándolo contra la pared. Lambo comenzó a llorar y llamo a I-pin extraña diciéndole que tenía una cabeza extraña; esto causo que I-pin se pusiera nerviosa y empezara a sudar mientras era insultada por el otro niño hasta que se activo la cuenta regresiva de la bomba de tiempo pinzu.

— ¡Es la cuenta atrás! —gritó Tsuna poniendo en alerta a Gokudera y Naruto, este último dispuesto a irse en ese mismo momento, el problema era de ellos, no de él; además ya había sentido la presencia de Reborn, así que no pasaría nada grave. Mientras Yamamoto sonreía pensando que era otra vez el juego peligroso y Haru intentaba comprender lo que decían.

— ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! —gritó una vez más Tsuna, esta vez porque I-pin se sujeto a su pierna.

Gokudera intento alejar a I-pin del castaño jalándolo fuertemente. Haru que no comprendía lo que pasaba se molesto por las acciones del castaño y Gokudera. Por si no fuera suficiente Lambo siguió llorando y saco de su cabello las bazuca de los diez años. Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenía una bomba humana y por el otro a un niño con una bazuca. La prioridad era clara, la bomba iba antes.

Reborn apareció detrás de Lambo y pateo la bazuca lanzándola contra I-pin quien quedo dentro de la misma produciéndose una ligera explosión y llenando el cuarto de humo rosa.

— ¿Utilizó la bazuca de los diez años en I-pin? —preguntó asombrado Tsuna.

—Ahora la explosión se ha ido al futuro —explico Reborn.

—O sea que la persona que está aquí es… —comentó el castaño preguntándose cómo sería I-pin en el futuro.

Cuando la nube se disipo apareció una chica de largos cabellos negros, con el atuendo característico de los restaurantes repartidores de comida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estaba por entregar comida, pero ahora estoy aquí? —dijo la chica confundida.

— ¡Mentira! ¿I-pin es una chica? —preguntó Tsuna no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

— No puede ser —comento igual de sorprendido Gokudera.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien que conoces? — preguntó Yamamoto.

— Es muy guapa —dijo Haru.

— ¿hum? —fue lo único que se escucho proveniente de Naruto quien todavía no se había ido, curioso de saber cómo había funcionado la bazuca de los diez años.

— ¡Oh, no! Los fideos se enfriarán, al señor Kawahira siempre se la acaban —dijo con preocupación la chica del futuro.

—Y su japonés es perfecto —terminó Tsuna con el análisis.

—Oh, Sawada-san, Naruto-san, hola —saludo I-pin al notar donde estaba.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza extrañado de que esa chica lo llamara por su nombre, si era del futuro… ¿eso quería decir que convivió más de lo que pensaba con esos chicos? No, seguro era una coincidencia.

—I-pin, te has hecho muy femenina —respondió Tsuna todavía un poco sorprendido por el cambio.

— ¿Qué dices? No ganarás nada con cumplidos —respondió I-pin ligeramente avergonzada.

"_Su timidez es normal" _pensó Tsuna — ¿Qué sucedió con la Bomba de Tiempo Pinzu? —preguntó recordando aquella técnica fatal. —¿Y el kung fu?

—Vamos Sawada-san, eso fue hace mucho —respondió la chica un poco sonrojada.

—Ahora tengo que cumplir mis instrucciones escolares y estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo—continuó explicando.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Mi profesor selló mi bomba de tiempo pinzu, bajo una palabra clave, cuando abandoné las artes marciales —prosiguió hablando.

* * *

Cuando bajaron al jardín para despedirla pareció Lambo enfadado buscando a la pequeña I-pin. Cuando I-pin del futuro vio a Lambo entro en shock porque recordó como le dijo a Lambo la vez que lo conoció. Esto causo que se desactivara el sello de la bomba de tiempo pinzu para horror de los presentes, mientras Haru y Gokudera intentaban apartar a I-pin adulta, apareció Bianchi provocando el malestar estomacal de su hermanito dejándolo fuera de combate.

Por su parte Naruto discretamente y usando sus habilidades, se alejo de la residencia Sawada, no quería estar presente cuando sucediera la explosión. Cuando se encontraba a una calle de distancia escucho el estruendo de la explosión que atrapo al resto de los presentes.

* * *

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso, jamas me imagine que sería tan cansado recorrer tantas ruinas arqueológicas, bueno... si lo imagine, pero no pense que sería peor por el calor, algunos hasta durmieron en el piso cuando estabamos en el hotel, aunque mi cama principal fue el autobus, si tubiera que decir en días cuanto tiempo pase en el, fácil fueron dos o dos y medio.

En fin, les prometí que esta semana tendriamos doble capitulo y así será, el siguiente capitulo estara en la próximas horas, todavía esta incompleto el siguiente, así que me tardare un poco en completarlo ya que tardo casi medio día en escribir los capitulos si lo hago de corrido, ahorita me seguiria de corrido escribiendo el otro capitulo pero ya es bastante tarde (casi las dos de la madrugada) así que necesito descansar un poco, no tengo sueño, pero tengo que descansar la vista.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias para las armas y frases de Naruto, se tendran en cuenta para los proximos capitulos, por ahora digamos que estamos en el arco del diario vivir, pero ya estamos cada vez más cerca del arco Kokuyo n.n

Bueno los leo en la siguiente entrega donde aparecera Ryohei, Ja ne.


	5. Capitulo 4: Sasagawa Ryohei

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Capitulo 4: Sasagawa Ryohei

Un joven Naruto de catorce años caminaba por un camino oscuro, casi no podía ver lo que tenía enfrente. Continúo caminando hasta que apareció en un pasillo tenuemente iluminado por lo que parecía ser la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. El pasillo donde se encontraba se le hacía vagamente familiar, pegados al muro había pequeñas vitrinas repartidas por el pasillo, algunas contenían figuras de porcelana y otro tipo de antigüedades en muy buen estado. Se acerco hasta una de las vitrinas que contenían las reliquias y abrió la pequeña puerta de cristal para tomar entre sus manos una. La miro fijamente un momento y volvió a dejar en su lugar.

—_Naruto… —_se escucho la voz de una mujer llamándolo, el chico se estremeció un momento al escuchar aquella voz, sentía que la había escuchado antes pero no recordaba, no la podía identificar, se escuchaba tan lejana, como un suave murmullo.

Siguió caminando por aquel pasillo tratando de ubicarse _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siento que he estado aquí antes? _Pensaba el rubio. Al dar vuelta en una esquina escucho en esta ocasión sollozos, en esta ocasión se oían cerca _"detrás de aquella vitrina" _ se dijo mentalmente y se acerco lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vislumbro un bulto pequeño que temblaba _"¿un niño? ¿Qué hace aquí?" _ No podía distinguir como era el pequeño ya que le daba la espalda y la luz no era suficiente.

—Oye, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó posando su mano en la espalda del niño.

Este al sentir el contacto del rubio se tensó durante unos segundos para luego relajarse, pero sin parar de llorar.

—_Naruto…—_se escucho nuevamente, pero esta vez era la voz de un hombre que lo llamaba a lo lejos.

El rubio se puso de pie para tratar de identificar de donde provenía aquella voz, al igual que con la voz de la mujer, sentía que la conocía y hasta cierto punto sentía una leve opresión en el pecho. En ese momento noto que ya no se escuchaba el llanto del niño. Se giro hacia él y en su lugar encontró una puerta. Por un momento dudo si debería abrirla, cada vez más se sentía como si estuviera en una de esas películas de terror que veía en raras ocasiones.

—Estas imaginando cosas —se dijo sacándose esa idea de la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta que tenía delante y entro a una habitación que parecía ser una sala solamente iluminada por dos lámparas de mesa, así que donde él se encontraba parado estaba oscuro, la luz no llegaba hasta él. Una vez más escucho el llanto del niño que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, esta vez lo encontró de frente llorando manchado en algunas partes de sangre. Quedo en shock al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad. Era el mismo de niño. ¡Ese niño era él! Pero eso no era todo, frente a su yo pasado se encontraban dos cuerpos cubiertos de sangre; un hombre de cabellera rubia y una mujer de cabellos rojos.

—No… —mencionó con apenas un hilo de voz reconociendo a sus padres.

Se acerco tambaleante donde se encontraban y se dejo caer de rodillas frente a donde segundos antes había estado su versión más pequeña, con lágrimas en los ojos los contemplaba. Sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro, una mano que le dio escalofríos. Aun de rodillas se giró rápidamente para encontrarse a una sombra con ojos rojos como la sangre y que sonreía con malicia.

Naruto despertó asustado _"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" _pensó tratando de regularizar su respiración _"vamos solo es una pesadilla, un mal sueño"_ se repitió mentalmente. Ya había tenido sueños similares antes, en especial cuando era chico. Actualmente ya no padecía de ese tipo de pesadillas tan seguido. Aunque para él era como un recordatorio de que no debería de perder el tiempo y buscar a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres.

Aun era temprano, apenas eran las 6:30 a.m., todavía faltaba para ir a la escuela, así que decidió levantarse de una vez arreglarse para la escuela y organizar un poco su departamento.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi caminaba pausadamente hacia su escuela, una vez más se le había hecho tarde como era su costumbre.

—Aah, me desperté tarde otra vez —dijo al aire y ligeramente desanimado. —No importa cuánto me apresure llegaré tarde.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes —replicó una voz infantil.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tú! —gritó Tsuna al ver a su tutor sentado sobre la barda de una casa apuntándole con una pistola.

— ¡Hey, espera! —volvió a gritar sabiendo lo que Reborn planeaba.

De nada le sirvieron sus gritos que fueron callados por el sonido de la pistola.

—¡REBORN! ¡Iré a la escuela como si fuera a morir!

Tsuna en modo última voluntad salió corriendo hacia su escuela. Mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad subió a los techos de las casas con habilidad para crear un atajo y llegar a tiempo. Algunos chicos se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron saltar del techo de una de las casas y caer frente a ellos para seguir con su loca carrera.

Más adelante Sasagawa Ryohei platicaba con uno de sus amigos del curso mientras se dirigía hacia el colegio. Tanto él como su amigo miraron hacia atrás cuando escucharon algo raro detrás de ellos. No tardo en aparecer en su campo de visión un castaño corriendo a toda velocidad mientras gritaba que se apartaran de su camino.

Ryohei notó la vitalidad y energía de Tsuna así que decidió detenerlo para cruzar palabras con él. Para ello, cuando este cruzo a su lado, rápidamente lo sujeto con una mano deteniéndolo por unos segundos.

—Un momento —dijo el joven de cabellos blancos.

Tsuna no escucho lo que Ryohei le dijo ni se dio cuenta de que este lo estaba sujetando así que siguió corriendo arrastrando al mayor con él para sorpresa del mismo. Cuando sintió que el castaño lo arrastraba no tuvo más opción más que aferrarse a él para evitar que lo dejara atrás. Tsuna continuó corriendo hasta que llegaron frente a las puertas de la escuela, momento en el que el efecto de la bala termino dejándolo bastante cansado.

—Maldito Reborn, llegue a tiempo pero pase vergüenza otra vez —dijo al aire mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Así que es real… —escucho una voz a su lado sorprendiéndolo.

"_oh, no, arrastre a uno conmigo" _pensó alarmado al ver a Ryohei tirado y con una mano sujetándolo del brazo.

— ¿E-estas bien? —preguntó con preocupación al chico que había arrastrado.

El de cabellos blancos no respondió y giró sobre si mismo de espaldas hasta quedar de rodillas.

— ¡Tu poder y resistencia es mejor de lo que he escuchado! ¡También tienes pasión! —gritó el mayor con entusiasmo. —Definitivamente eres un chico cuyo talento solo puede encontrarse cada cien años

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sorprendido Tsuna.

—Únete a nuestro club… ¡Sawada Tsuna! —pidió Ryohei sujetando al castaño por los hombros.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —volvió a preguntar bastante confundido.

—Eh escuchado de ti por mi hermana menor— respondió

— ¿Hermana menor?

—¡Onii-chan! —Se escucho un gritó detrás de Tsuna quien trataba de pensar quien podría ser la hermana de Ryohei.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Kyoko?! —preguntó el mayor hacia donde se había escuchado el llamado.

— ¿Kyoko? —se preguntó tratando de recordar _"Kyoko, Kyoko, me suena"_ y miró hacia atrás para saber quién era.

— ¡¿Kyoko-chan?! —gritó sorprendido de verla.

La nombrada corría hacia ellos cargando una mochila en brazos.

—Dejaste tu mochila en la calle —dijo la chica entregándosela a su hermano.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó sosteniendo sus cosas.

—Oh, buenos días Tsuna-kun

— ¿Eh? Buenos días —respondió el castaño saliendo de su sorpresa.

— ¿hu? ¿Por qué están juntos? —preguntó Kyoko extrañada de verlos juntos. — ¡Onii-chan! No me digas que le causaste problemas a Tsuna-kun —continuó acusadoramente.

— ¡No lo hice! —se defendió inmediatamente el mayor.

"_Dijo onii-chan otra vez" _pensó todavía confundido hasta que se dio cuenta del porque le decía "onii-chan", _"¡¿Eh?! Esa persona es el hermano de Kyoko!" _pensó incrédulo.

—Tsuna, puedes ignorar lo que diga mi hermano sobre el boxeo —aconsejo la chica a su amigo.

— ¿Boxeo?

—Ah, perdón, no me he presentado todavía —respondió para luego decir con voz fuerte— ¡Soy el capitán del club de boxeo, Sasagawa Ryohei! ¡Mi lema es "EXTREMO"!

"_¡Qué apasionado!" _pensó Tsuna en estado de shock.

—Bienvenido al club Sawada Tsuna —continuó el mayor colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del mencionado.

—No lo fuerces a entrar al club, onii-chan —regaño Kyoko sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

— ¡No lo estoy obligando! —Replicó Ryohei mirando a su hermana para luego mirar a Tsuna— ¿correcto Sawada?

"_¿Q-qué debería hacer? No quiero ser odiado por el hermano de Kyoko" _pensó el castaño, las cosas para él estaban yendo muy rápido, no quería entrar al club de boxeo porque, para empezar, el no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que el chico se empezó a alejar diciéndole que lo esperaba a la salida en el gimnasio del club. Peor para él fue que Kyoko le dijera que hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermano feliz, lo que hacía que fuera más difícil rechazar su oferta.

Tsuna y Kyoko se dirigieron al interior del edificio sin percatarse de que algunas personas los vigilaban tras los arbustos. En ese momento también iba llegando Naruto, había alcanzado a escuchar cuando Ryohei le anuncio a Tsuna que lo esperaba después de clases en el gimnasio del club de boxeo. No sabía como el castaño había terminado en esa situación y tampoco le importaba, no se iba a morir si iba y le daban unos cuantos golpes.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio un poco atrás de los dos, notó la presencia de los que habían estado observando a Kyoko. Miró de reojo hacia donde estaban notando las miradas libidinosas de aquellos sujetos. _"Son del club de karate y por como miran a la chica diría que van a hacer algo idiota más tarde" _pensó dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al frente. Recordó los rumores que decían que el hermano mayor de la chica había derrotado al capitán del club de karate, así que tal vez intentarían hacer algo en contra de él _"Supongo que tendré que tener un ojo sobre los hermanos Sasagawa" _en eso recordó que el chico Vongola había sido citado por el boxeador para más tarde, ya se daría una vuelta por allá a la salida, no le vendría mal golpear a alguien.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado y como le había pedido el hermano mayor de su amor platónico se encontraba frente a las puertas del club de boxeo.

—No puedo hacerlo, es imposible que yo boxee —se dijo a si mismo Tsuna parado frente al edificio. — ¡Pero tampoco quiero que el hermano de Kyoko me odie! ¿Cómo puedo rechazarlo amablemente?— pregunto en un tono un poco más fuerte.

—Oh, Sawada, te estaba esperando —exclamo de pronto Ryohei abriendo la puerta del club y asustando a Tsuna para luego jalarlo al interior del edificio.

—Después de oír de tu reputación, un viejo del Muay Thai vino desde Tailandia—comentó el de cabellos blancos.

— ¿Un viejo de Tailandia? —preguntó el castaño incrédulo.

—Este es el maestro Pao-Pao —respondió señalando a Reborn que se había disfrazado.

"_¡Imbécil!"_ fue el único pensamiento que cruzo la mente de un Tsuna en estado de shock.

— ¡Pao- - -n! Quiero ver una pela entre el capitán y el nuevo miembro —dijo el maestro Pao-Pao/Reborn

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó alterado Tsuna hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba. — ¡¿Estas, estas tratando de hacerme boxear?!

—Obviamente, se un poco más fuerte —respondió en voz baja Reborn.

—Mmm… una pelea entre los dos sería una buena forma de medir nuestras habilidades —comentó Ryohei

— ¿Tú también hermano? ¡Espera! —pidió Tsuna al mayor _"Debí haber esperado eso"_

En ese momento Tsuna escucho como varias voces le daban ánimo, se giró para saber quiénes eran y quedó impresionado de ver a sus amigos ahí, incluso…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Todos están aquí! ¡Incluso Namikaze-san! —gritó Tsuna estupefacto observando al chico que estaba recargado en la pared lejos del resto de sus amigos.

—Solo estoy de paso —respondió fríamente Naruto.

— Gokudera también estaba aquí, pero de pronto se sintió mal —comentó Yamoto.

"_Puedo imaginar el por qué" _pensó el castaño observando fijamente Bianchi.

— ¡Namikaze! ¡Después sigues tú! ¡Te quiero en el club!—gritó Ryohei quien sabía que el rubio había tenido una pelea con el líder del comité disciplinario y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tenerlo ahí.

—hmp, como quieras —contestó Naruto, no le interesaba entrar al club, pero una pelea no le parecía mala idea.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! —alabó el mayor.

A Tsuna le bajo una gota de sudor por la sien, _"¿En serio solo está de paso?" _se preguntó mentalmente sin poder creerlo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba arriba en el ring, con el vestuario y el material necesario para la pelea. Escucho la campana que daba inicio a la pelea, no paso ni un minuto y Ryohei ya le había lanzado un derechazo directo a la quijada derribándolo.

—¡No seas descuidado Sawada! —regañó el de cabellos blancos a Tsuna con el brazo todavía estirado.

Tsuna no quería seguir con eso, quería irse a casa, pero sólo tenía que rechazar al hermano de Kyoko, pero tampoco quería hacerlo porque no quería ser odiado. Pensamientos como ese cruzaban por su mente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió vio que el maestro Pao-Pao/Reborn tenía una pistola en sus manos, en ese momento supo lo que planeaba y se le vino a la mente el escenario donde le daba una paliza a Ryohei y Kyoko lo odiaba por haber herido a su hermano. Tsuna se protegió la frente con las manos dando a entender lo que pensaba.

—Entonces que te parece esto —dijo Reborn disparándole la bala de la última voluntad a Ryohei.

Ryohei recibió el impacto de la bala y cayó a un lado de Tsuna.

— ¡Eh! ¡Le disparaste a él! —replicó Tsuna alejándose un poco.

—No habrá problema si les disparo a los dos—respondió Reborn.

"_No puede ser si le disparas al apasionado hermano…"_ pensó aterrado Tsuna de lo que podría pasar, si así era extremo… no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería con el poder de la bala.

En ese momento el hermano mayor de Kyoko se levanto revitalizado y con una llama de color amarillo en la frente. Tsuna entro en pánico pues sabía que con ese poder sería asesinado, sin embargo fue grande la sorpresa que se llevo cuando el mayor le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

— ¿Hu? No cambio para nada —comentó en voz baja _"si no cambio incluso siendo disparado con la bala de la última voluntad… eso significa... ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Si le disparas a alguien que ya vive al límite la bala no funciona?! _Pensó deduciendo lo que acababa de suceder.

—Sasagawa Ryohei, impresionante…—comento en voz baja Reborn. Luego apuntó con su arma y le disparo a Tsuna. —El próximo eres tú.

Tsunayoshi entro en el modo de última voluntad quitándose de paso la protección de su cabeza y quedando solo en calzoncillos.

—¡REBORN! ¡Rechazare la oferta de entrar al club!

—No preguntaré por qué, ya que creo que los hombres pueden comunicarse a través de sus puños —dijo calmadamente el mayor.

—¡Entra al club Sawada! —gritó Ryohei lanzando un derechazo que fue esquivado rápidamente por Tsuna.

—¡No!

—¡Evadiendo mi puño directo! ¡Me agradas más! ¡Ahora más que nada quiero que te unas! —volvió a gritar Ryohei lanzando una serie de golpes a gran velocidad.

—¡Debo rechazarlo! —respondió Tsuna evadiendo todos los golpes.

"_Ese chico con el poder de esa bala sí que es hábil, aunque no lo suficiente"_ pensó Naruto con un ligero interés.

—Es increíble que Tsuna pueda evadirlos, pero, esa velocidad no es algo que una persona ordinaria pueda hacer —comentó Yamamoto observando la lucha de su amigo.

—Es como la habilidad de un asesino —añadió Gokudera.

De vuelta en el ring la lucha continuaba, Tsuna evadía todos los golpes de Ryohei sin lanzar algún contraataque.

—¡Únete, únete, únete, únete! —gritaba Ryohei sin detenerse.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Me niego! —respondió Tsuna lanzándole un golpe al mayor impactando su puño contra su mejilla y derribándolo y lanzándolo fuera del ring.

"_¡Demonios! ¡Al final lo hice! Probablemente no podre hablar nunca más con Kyoko-chan! _Pensó deprimido y asustado Tsuna por lo que había hecho.

— ¡Ahora sí que me gusta, Sawada! —se escucho la voz del hermano.

— ¿Eh?

— Tu sentido del boxeo es ejemplar —continuó Ryohei.

"_¡¿Cómo puedo agradarle más?!_" pensó Tsuna impresionado.

—¡Terminemos con esto! —declaró Ryohei

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de pronto apareciendo por ella Hana, la amiga de Kyoko.

— ¡Es terrible! ¡Los del club de karate tienen a Kyoko! —advirtió entrando rápidamente al recinto y corriendo hacia Tsuna y compañía.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el azabache preocupado.

— ¡¿Kyoko-chan?! —preguntó igual de preocupado Tsuna.

"_Así que ya hicieron su movimiento" _Pensó Naruto separándose de la pared, era hora de ir a moler a golpes a los de la mañana.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo?—preguntó Kyoko apareciendo en la entrada del gimnasio.

Todos, incluido Naruto se quedaron de piedra, _"¿No que había sido secuestrada?" _fue el pensamiento de todos al verla de pie en la puerta y en perfecto estado.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, el silencio fue roto por Sawada quien casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

— ¡Pero si ella está aquí! —dijo aliviado de verla.

En ese momento se escucho una risa de hombre y por la puerta entraron el capitán del club de karate de Namimori y un grupo de personas del Colegio Avanzado Namimori.

— ¡Prepárate, Sasagawa Ryohei! —dijo el capitán del club.

— ¡Ooyama!

Un sujeto alto que estaba detrás del nombrado hizo a un lado al capitán y se quedó a su lado.

— ¿Así que tú eres Sasagawa Ryohei? Según mi hermanito, eres bastante fuerte —dijo aquella persona.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con hermanito…? —Preguntó Yamamoto.

— ¡Soy el líder del club de karate del Colegio Avanzado Namimori! ¡Soy Ooyama Daigorou! —respondió el recién llegado.

—¡Sasagawa! Si ganamos esta vez, tu hermana será nuestra —dijo el hermano menor.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —exclamo Tsuna.

— Sí, insisten en que Kyoko sea su manager —aclaró Hana.

—Incluso cuando yo era un miembro, el club de karate siempre ha estado lleno de hombres, hace mucho que queremos una manager —explico Daigorou abrazando a su hermano menor.

— ¡Lo hago por mi hermanito, así que no te será fácil! —declaró con firmeza el hermano mayor.

El resto de los que llegaron acompañando a los dos capitanes asintieron con firmeza. A su vez el Ooyama menor sujeto a Kyoko dispuesto a llevársela.

—A donde crees que vas —dijo Naruto amenazadoramente al tipo que tenía a Kyoko.

— ¡Eso no te importa! ¡A él! —ordenó el otro a los subordinados de su hermano.

— Desaparezcan, basuras —exclamó Naruto colocándose un puño americano en la mano derecha.

Golpeo con el arma a los primeros dos y a un tercero le lanzo una patada. El resto al ver como peleaba decidió unirse a la contienda. Así Ryohei utilizaba sus puños en una sucesión rápida de movimientos, Yamamoto se divertía esquivando los golpes de los chicos de karate y contraatacando de vez en cuando, I-pin lanzaba sus puños Gyoza, Bianchi su comida venenosa y Gokudera sus bombas de bolsillo.

Daigorou se enfrento a Ryohei siendo derrotado rápidamente. Su hermano menor al ver derrotado a su hermano mayor y a sus subordinados jaló a Kyoko hacia la salida del local. Tsuna se bajo del ring y empezó a correr hacia los dos para salvar a Kyoko. Naruto se acerco rápidamente y se plantó delante del secuestrador para impedirle el paso. Ushio, al verse acorralado sujeto a Kyoko de ambos brazos para que no escapara. Kyoko se quejó por la presión que ejercía el otro en sus brazos.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! —gritó Tsuna deteniéndose unos pasos detrás de Ushio.

— Suéltala —ordenó Naruto mirándolo con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

El capitán del club de karate busco una salida y se fijo en Tsuna, el chico parecía un debilucho a comparación del rubio que tenía delante. Naruto aprovecho la distracción de Ushio cuando este miró a Tsuna, con un rápido movimiento libero a Kyoko del agarre de su captor y le lanzó un golpe no tan fuerte y apropósito haciendo que este se tambaleara hacia donde estaba Tsuna, Ushio mientras se tambaleaba se recupero y dirigió un puñetazo hacia el castaño.

Tsuna se asusto cuando vio el puño dirigirse hacia él, no sabía qué hacer, pues no sabía pelear sin la ayuda de la bala.

— ¡Contraataca! —ordenó Naruto hacia el castaño para que este reaccionara

"_Veamos que tan fuerte eres sin el poder de la bala" _pensó aun a sabiendas de que el chico era un debilucho. Después de la pesadilla que había tenido en la mañana recordó que no debía dejarse engañar por la mafia, y ahora solo quería comprobar si ese chico realmente podría llegar a ser de ese mundo sin la voluntad de muerte, de esa forma sabría a qué atenerse en el futuro si el chico aceptaba el titulo como "Decimo Vongola" y trataba de unirlo a su familia. No quería seguir involucrándose mucho con ellos, en especial con el bebé y Sawada, el primero por su largo historial y el segundo por su herencia genética. Ya había cometido dos errores por los que el castaño intentaría ser su amigo; el primero al salvarlo y el segundo al dejarse guiar por sus amigos hasta la casa del mismo.

Al escuchar la voz del rubio, Tsunayoshi junto sus energías en su puño derecho y lo dirigió hacia su contrincante. Apenas y logro esquivar el puño de Ushio, lo que favoreció que lograra asestar su golpe contra la cara de este noqueándolo.

— ¡Lo hicieron! —exclamó Yamamoto.

—Era de esperarse de décimo —agregó Gokudera.

— ¿Y-yo hice eso? —preguntó asombrado Tsuna.

— Sí y lo hiciste sin la voluntad de muerte —dijo Reborn felicitando a su pupilo _"¿Por qué hizo eso?" _se preguntó Reborn mirando de reojo a Naruto, al igual que la vez que salvo a Tsuna no supo si tomar esa acción como buena o mala, si volvía a hacer algo como eso tendría que contarle a Tsuna y compañía la historia del rubio en caso de que decidiera hacer algo hostil, para que estuvieran preparados, algo que no quería hacer.

— Namikaze-san, Tsuna-kun —llamó Kyoko a los dos chicos— gracias —dijo haciendo una reverencia para después sonreírles.

— Parece ser que la familia ahora está más unida —comento Reborn mirando a su estudiante.

— ¿Familia? ¿Qué es eso de familia? —preguntó confundido Ryohei.

Reborn solo le sonrió y luego se dirigió a Tsuna— También necesitaremos a alguien apasionado como él.

El castaño no dijo nada, pues sabía a lo que se refería su tutor, algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto, no quería involucrar al hermano de Kyoko.

* * *

Fuera del edificio los chicos del club de karate caminaban alejándose humillados del lugar.

— ¡Nunca nos rendiremos! ¡Algún día tendremos a una chica guapa! —declaró Ushio siendo sujetado por uno de sus subordinados.

El resto de los chicos asintió deseando que ese día llegara.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó calmadamente Hibari recargado contra una pared del edificio.

— Hiba…ri-san —tartamudeo el líder del club.

—Si se agolpan los mataré —exclamó afilando la mirada.

— ¡Discúlpanos! —dijeron a coro los chicos mientras salían corriendo.

Hibari solo los vio marcharse, le hubiera gustado haber participado en la contienda, tenía tiempo de no "morder hasta la muerte" a alguien, pero no era su estilo estar entre un montón de herbívoros. Por un momento jugó con la idea de hacer que el Namikaze se uniera al comité de disciplina, así el rubio estaría cerca cuando quisiera matar el tiempo. Tan pronto como llegó la idea la desecho, no haría tal cosa. Aunque sospechaba que tarde o temprano el herbívoro director le ofrecería un puesto.

* * *

Aquí esta el otro capitulo de los dos que había dicho, y bien ¿qué será esa sombra de ojos rojos? ¿Naruto algún día considerará a Tsuna como un amigo y se unira a su familia? ¿Naruto en el comite de disciplina? ¿Qué hay de su venganza? son incognitas que se iran resolviendo poco a poco con el paso de los capitulos para ir llegando al tema central del fic.

Y ahora siguen los agradecimientos y responder a algunos comentarios, algo que debería de haber hecho desde capitulos anteriores:

**zanka no tachi: **Gracias por recomendar el puño americano, quedo como anillo al dedo para el capitulo, si estaban en el gimnasio del club de box ¿Por qué no hacer que peleara con los puños? En cuanto a las frases tienes razon, concuerdan con el titulo del fic, en serio, muchas gracias.

**kuro shuppo: **Es bueno saber que no soy la unica que sufre con examenes, no llevo ni un mes de haberlos terminado y ya me salieron que los siguientes son en dos semanas, puff, ese es el problema de los semestres cortos, que de hecho ni son semestres, duran menos de seis meses (en mi caso).

**grey: **sabía que tenía un caracter parecido a Sasuke, en cuanto a la katana se tendrá en cuenta para capitulos futuros.

**Guest:** En serio que me agrado tu frase de "Le enviaré tu alma al shinigami" se me hizo muy acorde por la tecnica del shiki fujin perteneciente al clan Uzumaki. Gracias.

**aitorhdz16, amuo3o, DarkCrystal26, NarutoErizo y Silber D. Wolf: **Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, continuaré esforzandome para que no baje la calidad del fic.

Y para terminar, recuerden que este fic esta hecho de forma colaborativa con **davidpkmc**.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Ja ne n.n


	6. Capitulo 5: Cavallone Dino

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Capitulo 5: Cavallone Dino

Otro día más en la escuela de Namimori. Los alumnos caminan por los pasillos y por el patio del colegio hacia la salida. Al igual que ellos Naruto caminaba hacia la entrada haciendo un rápido repaso mental de lo que tendría que comprar antes de llegar a su departamento. Últimamente la vigilancia sobre el chico Vongola era de lo más monótona; antes se divertía un poco viendo el sufrimiento del castaño a manos de su tutor. Ahora le era indiferente, todos los días sucedían situaciones donde Sawada terminaba volando por los aires o corriendo por su vida. En ocasiones también se encontraba con Tsuna y compañía de camino al colegio, algunas veces en compañía de la chica de cabellos castaños o del arcobaleno. Cuando Reborn se encontraba cerca lo único que los chicos lograban obtener del rubio durante una conversación era el silencio y uno que otro monosílabo. Tampoco es como si hablara mucho con ellos, él no quería ser su amigo, solamente estaba ahí para encontrar a los asesinos de sus padres, no para hacerse amigo de una familia mafiosa; cuando todo terminará se iría lejos para tener una vida normal.

Ya estaba cerca de la salida cuando reconoció la presencia del líder del comité de disciplina recargado contra un árbol, aparentemente esperándolo, ya que en cuanto notó su presencia se separo de él para ponerse frente a Naruto.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Naruto teniendo una leve idea del porque lo estaba esperando.

— Tenemos cuentas pendientes… herbívoro—contesto Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

"_Lo sospechaba" _pensó el rubio sabiendo cómo era el azabache —Lo sé, no me he olvidado de ello —respondió sacando sus sai, por fin tendría un poco de diversión después de un tiempo.

Los alumnos que todavía estaban en los alrededores al notar a los dos chicos armados procedieron a irse lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención, mientras que Hibari y Naruto se adentraban al interior del instituto para dirigirse a un patio más grande y poder luchar.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba Tsuna caminando hasta su casa, hacía rato que se había despedido de Gokudera y Yamamoto. El día de hoy había sido tranquilo, en ningún momento durante las clases se había encontrado con Reborn o con alguna trampa suya, ni tampoco lo había seguido el pequeño Lambo.

— Ah, ojala que fuera así todos los días —se dijo completamente relajado—pero seguro que Reborn debe estarme esperando —continuó deprimiéndose al recordar eso, si no lo había ido a molestar a la escuela seguro que lo estaría esperando en casa con alguna nueva forma de tortúralo.

Por la mente de Tsuna pasaron infinidad de posibilidades, cada una peor que otra; desde hacerlo volar por los aires si respondía mal alguna pregunta, o le hacía comer la comida de Bianchi, hasta colgarlo de cabeza del techo evitando ser comido por cocodrilos. Tan solo pensar en lo que estaría esperándolo le dieron escalofríos, incluso se le vino a la mente la idea de encontrar a un montón de personas pertenecientes a la mafia vestidas de negro y de aspecto peligroso rodeando su casa esperándolo para matarlo.

— No creo tener tan mala suerte—menciono soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa para alejar esa idea.

Ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su casa cuando, al levantar la vista encontró a muchos hombres trajeados, de apariencia peligrosa y un vehículo estacionado frente a su casa.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —grito sorprendido y para su mala suerte llamando la atención de aquellas personas que le dirigieron sus miradas afiladas.

Sawada al darse cuenta de eso retrocedió unos pasos aterrorizado, tropezando y cayendo de sentón en el asfalto. Su mente era un caos, justo la idea loca que había tenido se volvía realidad.

— Bienvenido a casa, Maestro Sawada Tsunayoshi —dijo uno de los presentes mientras él y los demás se alineaban y le abrían paso por el centro de la calle.

Esto confundió al castaño quien hasta ese momento había estado seguro de que lo estaban esperando para matarlo.

— Vamos, continué Sawada-sama —le invitó a continuar el mismo que le había dado la bienvenida.

Como pudo, Tsuna se levanto y recogió sus cosas, con cautela y mucho temor caminó lo que quedaba hasta su casa, girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados, siempre atento a cualquier movimiento que hicieran aquellos desconocidos. Cuando llego frente a la rejilla de la entrada corrió los últimos metros que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta principal. No se sentiría a salvo hasta que entrara a su casa.

— Bienvenido a casa Tsu-kun —escucho la voz de su madre.

Tsuna, quien se encontraba recargado contra la puerta la observo un momento. Estaba a punto de contestar a su saludo cuando ella siguió hablando.

— Tenemos un invitado —prosiguió hablando de forma alegre— está esperándote en tu habitación.

— ¿Qué?

Tsuna no pudo evitar reprimir una ligera mueca de disgusto, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro a que el invitado tenía algo que ver con la presencia de aquellas personas de traje frente a su casa y de ser así seguro que Reborn estaba tras todo eso. Además ¿cómo era posible que su mamá dejara entrar tan fácilmente a desconocidos?

Suspiro sintiéndose derrotado, entre más pronto terminara con eso, más rápida pasaría su tortura.

— ¡Reborn! ¿Qué has hecho ahora? —preguntó molesto el castaño en cuanto abrió la puerta de habitación.

Todo el mal humor que tenía se esfumo y fue reemplazado por temor cuando notó las miradas molestas de dos personas adultas vestidas de la misma forma que los que se estaban frente a la casa.

— ¡También están en la casa! —gritó sorprendido tratando de encontrar una explicación a eso.

— Te esperábamos, Tsuna.

El nombrado dirigió su vista hacia el bebé que lo atormentaba todos los días.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó esperando alguna explicación por parte de los presentes.

— Hey, jefe de los Vongola.

— ¿He?

El joven Vongola hasta ese momento no había reparado en la presencia de una cuarta persona. Aquella persona se encontraba dándoles la espalda, sentada en un sillón de cuero que no sabía de donde salió.

— Vine desde Italia solamente para verte —continuó hablando aquella voz.

Tsuna percibió que aquella voz no se escuchaba como la de un adulto. Su sospecha se vio confirmada cuando el desconocido giro su asiento para mostrarse frente a él.

— Soy el decimo jefe de la familia Cavallone —comenzó a presentarse aquella persona develando ser un joven unos cuantos años mayor que él.

El chico era rubio de cabello un poco largo y suelto, vestía con una chamarra verde y una playera negra debajo de esta. Su expresión en todo momento se mostraba calmada y daba una fuerte sensación de seguridad.— Mi nombre es Dino.

— Cavallone… ¿de la mafia? —preguntó aun más atemorizado Tsuna. El no quería involucrarse en la mafia y justo frente a él se encontraba el jefe de otra familia mafiosa.

Por su parte, Dino notó lo atemorizado que se encontraba Tsuna, Dino estaba seguro de que el pobre tenía que estarlo pasando mal. Por un momento le dirigió una mirada peligrosa al castaño, quería asustarlo un poco más. Al percatarse de que Sawada estaba temblando de miedo no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

— Esto no es bueno —dijo entre risas. A simple vista ya había notado si era o no capaz de liderar a una familia tan poderosa como lo era Vongola.

El rubio se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta Tsuna, quien al notar la cercanía retrocedió dos pasos.

— No tienes aura… —comenzó a hablar Cavallone dirigiéndole una mirada de desinterés al menor y continuó hablando— no pareces atrevido, no tienes instinto y no me haría ilusiones de ti.

El castaño estaba en shock por escuchar las palabras del mayor, no esperaba que siendo la primera vez que lo veía le dijera esas cosas.

— Además tus piernas son cortas, no tienes dinero, ni fuerza —agregó Reborn usando el mismo tono que el joven Cavallone.

— Además, parece un perezoso —le comentó Dino al bebe

— Si —respondió el niño causando que los dos hombres de negro rieran.

En cuanto a Tsuna, el quería que la tierra se lo tragara _"un extraño se está burlando de mi"_

— Hey, ¡Reborn! ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —pregunto temiendo alguna locura nueva de su tutor.

— Dino será tu maestro —respondió Reborn.

— ¿Maestro? —volvió a preguntar ligeramente intrigado.

Poco después estaban todos acomodados en el cuarto del castaño rodeando la pequeña mesa blanca.

— Dije cosas muy fuertes, no te lo tomes a mal, decimo Vongola —pidió Dino dando comienzo al asunto que lo había llevado hasta Namimori.— Antes de conocer a Reborn, no tenía talento para ser jefe de la mafia.

— ¿Antes de conocer a Reborn? ¿Eso significa que…? —preguntó el castaño.

— Antes de venir aquí estuve entrenando a Dino para que sea un jefe de la mafia —respondió Reborn.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Las clases de Reborn no eran fáciles. Muchas veces pensé que iba a morir —retomó la palabra Dino y procedió a contarle algunas experiencias durante su convivencia con Reborn.

Sawada estaba empezando a desmoralizarse aun más, sabía que sus días con el arcobaleno eran difíciles y pensar que todavía había cosas peores lo desmoralizaba aun más.

— Gracias a él, ahora soy el jefe de 5.000 familias. —siguió con su plática notando la reacción de Tsuna después de contarle algunas de sus experiencias.— La verdad es que quería aprender más de él, pero dijo que debía estar contigo, así que me despedí de él.

— No estoy interesado en ser jefe de la mafia en absoluto, no me importa si te llevas a Reborn —replicó con decisión Tsuna y dejando en claro su postura.

Dino al escuchar esto le dirigió una mirada dura al menor asustándolo por completo. Habiendo cumplido su cometido rió una vez más.

— Eres como me dijo Reborn, te pareces a como yo era antes

— ¿Eh?

— No tenía ningún interés de ocupar el lugar del jefe —aclaró Dino respondiendo a lo que Tsuna debía estar preguntándose—después de todo, no hay chicos bueno en la mafia.

— No… pero yo… —trato de hablar siendo interrumpido por el rubio.

— Reborn es fantástico, seguramente será un gran jefe —aseguro Dino— pero si dice no hacerlo nunca… —continuó mientras buscaba con una mano algo dentro de su chamarra— …¡morderé! —terminó sacando una tortuga de su chamarra y asustando una vez más al menor, quien pensó que había sacado un arma.

— ¿una tortuga? —preguntó mientras observaba al animal.

— No sea descortés, jefe —hablo uno de los tipos de traje.

— Su nombre es Enzo. Cuando le pedí a Reborn que me diera a León, me dio este —dijo Dino presentando a su tortuga.

— Después de todo, León es mi compañero —explico Reborn.

Tsuna que se encontraba sentado en el piso no sabía que decir, estaba igual o más confundido que antes. Mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos escucho la voz de I-pin que alegaba que el brócoli le daba miedo. A continuación la pequeña entro a la habitación siendo seguida por el niño vaca que corría persiguiendo a la niña mientras sostenía dos granadas en sus manos, una en cada mano. Al entrar corriendo accidentalmente tropezó lanzando las granadas y quedándose con las anillas que evitan su detonación en las manos.

Las dos granadas salieron del cuarto por la ventana hacia la calle, sitio donde se encontraban los hombres de Dino esperándolo. Tsuna estaba preocupado por lo que había hecho el niño, mientras que Reborn y Dino se mantenían tranquilos. Cavallone rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y salto por la ventana sacando un látigo mientras le gritaba a sus hombres que se pusieran a cubierto. Utilizando el látigo sujeto las bombas y las lanzó al cielo evitando así una tragedia. Esta acción sorprendió a Tsuna al ver la rápida reacción del mayor.

— Es bueno —comentó Tsuna.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Un buen jefe pone en peligro su vida por sus subordinados —le dijo Reborn.

— No trates de sacar provecho de la situación —replicó molesto el castaño.

* * *

Por petición de Reborn, Dino se quedo en casa de Tsuna mientras sus subordinados regresaban al hotel. Ya era la hora de la cena, para sorpresa del castaño la mesa se encontraba llena, aunque todavía faltaba Bianchi quien había tenido que salir por unos días.

— ¿Hay algo que quiera preguntarme, lindo hermanito? —Preguntó Dino llamando la atención de Tsuna. — Te daré consejos como maestro.

— Oh, gracias —respondió sin muchas ganas, estaba incómodo con su presencia porque él no quería ser de la mafia, pero aun así le alegraba que Dino le tuviera aprecio.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de la familia de Tsuna? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Reborn.

— Por ahora solo están Gokudera y Yamamoto. Están en perspectiva Hibari Kyoya, Sasawaga Ryohei y…—respondió el pequeño dudando un poco en si nombrarlo o no, decidió hacerlo de todas formas, ya hablaría más tarde con él sobre ese chico—…Namikaze Naruto.

Dino notó el momento de duda de Reborn, además de que ya había escuchado antes sobre el chico Namikaze _"Así que está en Namimori ¿Qué estará planeando?"_ sabía de la historia que rodeaba al rubio menor, así que comprendió el porqué su antiguo tutor parecía dudoso de nombrarlo.

— ¡Esos solo son amigos y compañeros de colegio! ¡cielos! —replicó el castaño molesto porque involucraran a sus amigos y compañeros en eso de la mafia.

— Por cierto ¿a qué viniste Reborn? Perece que te iba bien con Dino —preguntó el castaño.

— La familia Vongola es el centro de las alianzas de nuestras familias, está antes que cualquier otra familia —respondió Dino contento de que el castaño no se diera cuenta del momento de titubeo de Reborn, no le parecía conveniente hablar de él en ese momento.

— ¿Eh? ¿La familia Vongola es la mejor? —preguntó asombrado Sawada y preocupado a la vez.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en calma, a excepción del momento en el que se descubrió que Dino era más torpe que Tsuna cuando no están sus subordinados cerca y de tener que lidiar con un Enzo gigante.

Después de dicho evento y luego de encoger a la tortuga todos fueron a descansar, a excepción de Dino que quería hablar con Reborn mientras Tsuna dormía en su habitación.

* * *

Cavallone se encontraba en el patio de la casa observando el firmamento, pensando en lo que pudo haber llevado al último miembro del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki a Namimori. En ese momento solo había una persona capaz de responderle su duda, o al menos aclararle lo más posible.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Reborn de pie donde se encontraban las puertas de cristal que daban a la sala.

— Pienso sobre ese chico ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? —respondió sin dejar de mirar el cielo nocturno

— Eso ni yo lo sé con claridad—dijo negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Podemos confiar en él? —volvió a preguntar el rubio.

— No te lo puedo asegurar, sus acciones son un poco confusas —explico Reborn sin apartar la vista de su ex alumno.

— Por favor cuéntame todo lo que sepas de él —pidió Dino dirigiendo su vista a su antiguo tutor.

* * *

¡Bien! Después de mucho vuelvo a las andadas, perdonen por no haber publicado desde hace tiempo, estuve en periodo de examenes y cuando por fin estube libre de la escuela, la señora inspiración decidió abandonarme, estuve bastante tiempo con un bloqueo mental de los grandes, hasta hace poco logre desbloquearme, así que empece a escribir este capitulo. De hecho lo iba a publicar entre ayer y antier, pero ejecute mal un programa y termine dañando el sistema operativo de la compu, no podia abrir ningun programa, nada que tuviera terminación .exe así que tuve que formatearla (otra vez ¬¬) en fin, aproveche que tenía respaldo de mis archivos del formateo anterior (hace dos meses), solo que me olvide de salvar mis imagenes TT_TT ya ni modo... u.u

Regresando al tema del fic, me pondre al corriente con los capitulos faltantes, que de hecho unos dos o tres capitulos más y comenzamos el arco Kokuyo, donde empezara lo bueno. En cuanto a la publicacion de los capitulos será más fluido hasta ponerme al corriente.

Por cierto, perdonen que Narutin no haya aparecido mucho en este capitulo, pero en el siguiente se compensara, en especial porque Dino tendra un papel más importante en el proximo capitulo. Tampoco describi la batalla de Hibari vs Naruto porque no quería salirme del tema, soy del tipo de persona que tiende a irse por las ramas y no por el camino principal.

Que más, que más... mmm... supongo que es todo lo que tengo que decir... por ahora.

Los estare leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.

Ja ne n.n


End file.
